


Long Years

by Mintwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Early signs of Eating Disorder, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fat Shaming, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Planned Suicide, Platonic Relationships, Pre Canon, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, and deserves better, child suicide attempt, platonic hance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintwolf/pseuds/Mintwolf
Summary: Hunk moves in next to Lance and become good friends. Everything seems fine. A belief not to be trusted.





	1. 1

Lance hadn't expected to see someone moving in so soon. The McCarthy's had only moved out a couple of days ago but there was another van in the driveway with boxes by the time Lance had woken up that Saturday morning. 

He was still sad that Jacob, the youngest McCarthy, was gone. They had become good friends, and he was hoping whoever moved in was someone he could get along with. Lance watched them unpack out his window. The only person he saw that was obviously not a mover was a large darker man helping put the boxes on the concrete for the other 2 movers to put inside. They sure had a lot of stuff. They'd been unpacking for nearly an hour and it looked like it was going to rain soon. 

Lance pursed his lips. His parent's weren't home, they both worked Saturday mornings. He wasn't allowed to leave the house until they came back but he was seriously considering going out to help. He was 12 after all! He could take care of himself!  _ **I'll be back in ten minutes, they'd never even know!**_ He thought as he quickly changed out of his blue pajamas and into jeans and a tee. "Oh!" he stopped just before he closed the door, running back in over the mess to find his rain coat. 

Lance rushed down the stairs of the small two story house and out the door into the cloudy day outside. His neighborhood was small, most of the families were too young for him to have anyone to play with or they were so old they could be his grandparents parents. Jacob had been the only kid around his age and he was hoping, if there was someone his age moving in, they could be friends. 

He walked up beside the moving Van, one of the workers noticed him and nodded but did't say anything. Turning to get to the back he smiled wide as the large dark man finally noticed him. "Hello!" he said, eyeing him. He was darker than Lance's dad, had long curly hair tied into a bun, and he looked like he did not want to have to deal with Lance.

Lance shrunk a little when it took the man took a second to smile back, "Oh, hi. Who're you?" His voice was low, but friendly. The irritated look on his face had subsided into one of curiosity. 

"I'm Lance!" Lance said, his confidence returning, "Are you moving in?"

The look on the man's face told Lance he'd asked a dumb question but he chuckled, "Hi Lance, I'm Amos. Want to help?" Lance nodded, "Ok," Amos picked up a medium sized box handing it slowly to the lanky boy. Lance stared at the tattoos around Amos's arm while they were in good view. Intricate lines marked all the way down to his wrist. The box's top said "hunk" on it is weirdly nice handwriting. "That goes upstairs, second room, my son is already up there."

Lance beamed. He had a son! Now he was nervous. What if his son ended up being like 4? Or in highschool? Highschool could be cool, he could brag about that at school. 

The house looked weird. Seeing it be both empty and yet full of boxes was disorienting. The light grey walls were bare of all the photos and art he'd been used to when he would come over before. 

He climbed carefully up the stairs. There wasn't anyone up there he could see. 

Assuming Amos's sons room would be the same one Jacob had been in before he went there first. A kid in a purple shirt was sitting on the floor with his back to him. "Hi!" Lance said brightly startling the other. 

"AH!" The kid jumped only to immediately fall back down. "Who are you!?" He was chubby, Lance noted, quite a bit bigger than himself but they looked about the same age he thought.

Lance grinned, showing off his snaggle tooth "I'm Lance! I'm you're neighbor!"

the kid didn't look any calmer, he'd tucked his fists under his chin hugging his chest. "H-hi. I'm Hunk." That was a weird name.

They stood there then. Silently staring at each other for longer than was comfortable. "Uh..." Lance finally said, "Do... where does this go?" He indicated the box in his arms.

"Oh..." Hunk looked around, there wasn't much in the room, a small stack of boxes beside the closet, a new desk, some disassembled electronics on said desk. "You can... put it over there," he said finally pointing at where the other boxes were.

Lance did. "So!" he said as the box plopped on the wood floor, "why aren't you helping bring stuff in? I was watching from my room and I never saw you outside." Come to think of it he hadn't seen Hunk at all, and his room window was right across the fence from Hunks. He could see right into it if he'd left the curtains open. 

"I Hurt my leg, I can't carry stuff and walk." 

Lance pursed his lips, scratching his chin like he was in deep thought. "How much stuff you got left in that van?" Hunk only had 3-5 boxes left if he remembered correctly so Lance agreed to bring in the rest of his stuff, and help him unpack since he couldn't get around very well. 

An hour went by. The rain had started to fall. 

Amos came in once or twice to make sure the two boys were making progress. If he came in to see them playing with Hunks gadgets, Hunk would hurridly put them away and apologize. Amos would only sigh and say, "Just don't want you to be living out of boxes for the next month," which, Lance had found out, was what Hunk had done the last time they moved houses. 

"I don't like unpacking," he'd shrugged, "we move so much I don't see the point anymore."  

Lance frowned, he didn't ask why they moved so much, it didn't seem important. 

It was hard though, not getting distracted by all of Hunks stuff. However when Hunk would start talking about how the junk worked, Lance would lose interest and put it back. 

Noon came and neither boy noticed. Amos didn't bring them food, or let them know. It wasn't until Lance heard his name that the panic of being late found him.

"Lance McClain!!" He heard his mother shout. "What on earth are you doing in that house!" He turned slowly. Lances mother was standing at his window looking into Hunks room and to the bed in the corner. He tried to smile, but the glare cut him off. "Get over here immediately!"

"But I was-!"

"No buts!" Lance groaned. Stepping out of line with the windows to get his rain coat. 

"Sorry Hunk." Lance zipped up the coat, turning back to his new friend. Hunks fists were tucked under his chin, he looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Hunk backed up a little, "Well, I didn't... I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He backed all the way to where he could see Lance's mother out the window. 

"Oh," they both heard her say, "Hello there."

Hunk turned sharp, grimaced, and waved at the woman, "H-Hello. I didn't mean to get him in trouble, I'm sorry."

Lance's mother smiled, "No hun he got himself in trouble. _IF"_ she said sharply, "he behaves himself, and we get to formally meet your parents, the two of you can play again later, all right?" the boys nodded, "You're father is looking for an umbrella, go wait for him by the door." When Lance didn't move she added, " _NOW._ " and the two boys ran/hobbled out of the room. 

Lance realized, while helping Hunk down the stairs, that Amos was no longer in the house. If he was, he was an eerily quiet person. "Where did your dad go?" he asked, searching the small living room.

Hunk shrugged, and plopped down clumsily on the bottom stair. 

Lance realized he never asked, "How'd you hurt your leg?"

"I was running, and caught a corner with my ankle. It twisted my leg." 

Lance hissed. He'd done that before, it twists real bad when you do that. But it doesn't bother for long usually. 

"... you're mom has an accent," Hunk said suddenly.

Lance had heard that before, it always pissed him off. Defense mode activated. "Look-!"

"I like it." 

Hunk said that so quietly it took Lance a second to process it. He was smiling.

The doorbell rang before Lance could ask why Hunk cared. As expected it seemed no one else was in the house, because Amos did not stir hearing the doorbell.

Lances father was a tall lanky man and Hunk could easily see he took after his father on that end. 

"Hi dad."

"Lance." His tone was harsh. And then he noticed Hunk and the stern, "your in trouble" face melted. "Hello," he said seeming to just realized two children had answered the door with no adult. "You must be the new neighbor." Hunk nodded

Lance took the opportunity to introduce them pulling his dad into the house and out of the rain. "Dad, this is Hunk."

"Hello Hunk," His dad grinned. 

"Hello, sir," Hunk struggled a little to stand, but smiled and waved politely. 

"Call me Ambros. Are you're parents here?"

Lance answered for him, "No, his dad left at some point." 

Ambros almost scowled, "I see. Did he not tell you?" Both boys shook their head. "Hm. Well, would you like to come wait at our house while he's gone?" he offered, holding out a hand to help Hunk off the stairs.  

Hunk shook his head, "No thank you, I'd get in trouble." 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

It had been four days since Lance met Hunk, and he hadn't seen him since. Not for lack of trying but every time he would go to the house no one answered, and it seemed like Hunk was avoiding the window. 

Lance pouted while he watched the TV. He didn't understand, they had gotten along hadn't they? Did Hunk secretly not like him? 

"Lance honey, you can't sulk about this forever." His mother said, moving the books from the shelves to be dusted. "He'll come around." Lance sighed deeply and the look she gave him was one of both pity and exasperation. "Why not play with someone from school?" Lance slowly slid off the couch as he groaned, flopping onto the floor dramatically. The pity side of his mothers expression disappeared leaving only the mildly annoyed frown. "Fine, if you're going to act like that you can go to your room."

Lance sat up, "But!"

"GO!" 

Lance went, mumbling incoherently all the way up the stairs, down the hall, and to his bed. He stayed there until the boredom got the better of him, so he went to find his video games. 

He was bending down, rummaging through his drawers when he heard a loud bang. He stopped. Standing slowly Lance investigated his room, he didn't see anything having fallen. He shrugged, oh well, and then he heard it again. Curious now, Lance went and opened his door, maybe it was something in the hall. No, none of the pictures had fallen, plus if they had he expected his mom would have heard it and come up. 

Again, this time there was a muffled something afterward. 

It was coming from behind him. "What the fuck..." Lance closed the door, turning toward the window on the opposite side of the room. Outside? 

Lance hopped to the open window, investigating the outdoors. He didn't see anything there either. "Hmm..." 

Something moved. 

It was Hunks curtains. Something was moving the curtains. Was he in there? 

"Hunk!" Lance called, loud enough he knew Hunk would be able to hear him. The curtains stopped moving. It was quiet for a second and Lance almost called out again when the fabric moved away to reveal Amos. "Oh... Hi sir."

"Hunk is asleep," Amos said, waving with a smile, "He'll probably be out for a little bit, I can tell him you wanted to talk to him though."

No, Hunk was avoiding him, he wouldn't talk so Lance got an idea. "Actually sir," he said just before Amos could close the other window. Instead the large man stuck his head out again, "My parent's wanted to invite you to dinner. We'd been over a couple times but you were never home."

Amos opened his mouth, looked down beside him, and then looked back. That was a weird gesture. Amos smiled, it was awkward and looked forced. "Yeah, sure, how about Saturday?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lance hummed as he set out the plates on the table. It was almost 6 and Hunk and his dad were due anytime. He'd been gearing up for this day all week. "Mom!" he shouted, "Do you want to use the good silverware!?" 

"Yes honey!" she yelled back. 

Once the table was fully set his next job was to wait for Hunk to arrive and let them in, Amos would be taken to the living room to wait with his dad and he could take Hunk up to his room until the food was finished.  ** _I wonder if he plays video games_** Lance thought, trying to figure out something they could do to pass the time.He hadn't seen any video games while he helped unpack all of Hunks stuff. Hunk liked electronics and machines, he remembered that. Hunk had a box of books, Lance didn't read though... He didn't have cable in his room so TV was out. What else was there?

The doorbell rang. 

Lance jumped off the couch sprinting to the front door and sliding to a halt as he opened it. "Hi!" he grinned brightly. Hunk grinned back but didn't start moving until his dad pushed him forward. Once they both came in Lance looked back out one more time but there was no one else outside. "Hm... Where's your mom?" he asked, closing the door. 

Hunk looked down, eyebrows knit, and didn't answer. 

"My wife died quite a few years ago," Amos said, looking down in Hunks direction.

Lance's lips turned into a thin line. Oops. "Oh, uh..."

Amos waved the response away like it wasn't a problem, but he had a weird look on his face. Lance took Amos to his father who welcomed him warmly and handed a drink. He then told Lance to take Hunk upstairs like they had planned to go wait there. 

"Before you go," Ambros added, "Make sure Roberts door is closed would you."

Lance rolled his eyes. Why did it matter if the door was closed, no one was going to go in there. "Yeah sure." 

Hunk's leg was fine so Lance didn't have to help him up the stairs. He closed his brothers door, and caught up to Hunk who hadn't left Lances doorway. Lance had cleaned his room for this, not well necessarily, but there was more free space on the floor than just a trail to his bed. 

"Oh..." Hunk's eyes widened as he looked around the mess, "do... do you need help cleaning?"

"What?" Lance laughed, "Dude, I'm not spending the next 30 minutes hanging out cleaning." He squeezed by the larger boy, kicking a shirt out of the way, "come on in." Tentatively Hunk stepped inside. "I didn't know what you like doing so I didn't get anything ready, do you like video games?"

Hunk beamed, "Yeah!" but then his smiled faded and the happy energy subsided, "but... I'm not allowed to play them."

"What why? Who cares, you're at my house now, it's not like he'll know anyway." Hunk seemed apprehensive, "I have Battle Mania: Samurai Edition," Lance wagged his eyebrow. Hunks smile returned and he helped set up the gaming device. 

"So," Lance picked up the controllers handing Hunk the yellow one, "where've you been? I kept checking the window but you never seemed to be there."

Hunk, who was unaccustomed to playing games, had a hard time picking a character. He didn't know if the "offence" character was better than one of the "tank" characters. He wasn't even sure what "tank" meant. "I was just... not by the window. I don't like windows." He picked the tank.

"Why?" They started the game.

"I just... don't like people seeing in my room." Hunk ran straight of the map, "Aw..."

Lance laughed, "dude, really?" When Hunk respawned Lance cut him down almost immediately, making the bigger boy pout. "You'll get the hang of it. And about the window, how about we just talk at night, I won't really be able to see in if you're in the window." 

"I... I guess." Hunk quickly changed the subject, "Who's Robert?" He managed to make a cut in Lance before Lance killed him. 

"My brother, he's on the football team and had a game this weekend so he isn't here. You have any siblings?" 

Hunk nodded, he was sticking his tongue out in concentration now, "3, James, Charles, and Mark. They're all in college. I don't see them much." 

The two talked about their siblings for a while. Lance was the youngest of 6, the oldest one was 25 and lived with her husband and baby. All of Hunks brothers were at the same college in New York and hadn't been home since they left. Mark was graduating that year. 

Hunk finally beat Lance. "YES!" Hunks arms shot up in victory. 

Lance pouted, pushing Hunks face playfully, "Oh shut up."

Lance's mom came to get them once supper was ready. The two ran down the stairs to see who could get to the table first. As they rounded the corner Lance smashed into a back and fell flat on his behind. Amos turned slowly, chuckled and then helped Lance up, "Careful." 

Lance took his hand, "What are you made of!?" Lance said rubbing the sore spot on his butt, "Brick!?"

Amos smiled, "Possible." He looked passed Lance to Hunk and frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you not to run indoors, you hurt yourself every time." 

Lance was about to protest,  _he_ was the one that got hurt not Hunk where was  _his_ pity. "I'm sorry sir," Hunk said first. 

"And especially in other peoples houses," Amos went on, "Don't do it again." Hunk nodded vigilantly. 

"Oh don't worry," Lances mother said coming up behind them. She put her hand on Hunks head an smiled, "It's ok this one time, no?" 

Amos's stern face was replaced by a small smile, "alright." 

She quickly ushered the three boys in and sat them down with a drink. 

Hunk was generally quiet while eating. He would speak if spoken to but would otherwise act as if he wasn't even there. Hunk had already eaten 2 plates by the time Lance had finished his first. Lance thought it was impressive. "Would you like another one?" Lances mom asked him smiling. Rarely did she get someone who could actually eat the massive amount of food she made and she was going to milk it. 

Hunk was about to answer when Amos did it for him, "He doesn't need any more," he said, "If you let him he'll eat all of it." Hunk looked down with a sad frown. Lance pursed his lips slightly, that was really rude. 

"I don't see what's so wrong with that." Lances mother retorted, "But," she said understanding that you don't argue with people about their own children, "I suppose it's ok, I have dessert and I wouldn't want to ruin his appetite for it." She got up then only to come back with a tres leches cake and some ice cream. Hunk did have three pieces of that, one of which Lance saw him take when Amos went to the bathroom and blushed when Lances mother giggled at him for it.  

While they ate Lance learned that Amos was a contractor. He had an engineering degree and it appeared their whole family was full of geniuses. Hunk was going to the private school in town, a school you had to get accepted in through grades. His oldest brother Mark was also an Engineer, the other two were chemists and anthropologists. Only 3 of Lances siblings had even bothered going to college and while neither of his parents said anything they were a little jealous of Amos and Lance could see it on their faces.

But that didn't matter. Lance was going to go to the Galaxy Garrison when he turned 16, he was going to be their star child and they didn't have to be jealous ever again. Apparently that was Hunks plan too. Lance smiled wide enough to hurt his cheeks. They could go together! Hunk seemed to have the same idea and the two exchange a happy smile. Hunk was missing a tooth, Lance hadn't noticed that before. Not that he really cared. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

"Goodnight! Hope to see you again soon, Hunk can come over anytime," Lances mother said hugging Amos and patting Hunks shoulder. Hunk gave a half hearted smile and the door closed. 

Lance quickly showered, washed his face, and changed. He wanted to see if Hunk would come to the window. "Hunk! Hunk!!" He called. A few seconds later the curtains moved. Lance's jaw dropped. The left side of Hunks face was purple with a bruise and he had a brand new split lip. "What happened!? You've only been gone 10 minutes!"

"I tripped on a box," Hunk said waving away Lances concern, "I ran into my desk on the way down and bit by lip." Lance hissed, that must've hurt. "I have to get up early," Hunk said, "I need to go to sleep, dad said you could come over if you want." That last word had a hopeful note to it. 

"Oh, yeah! Of course, I'll ask, want me to bring my games?" 

Hunk frowned, "No, I'm not supposed to play, remember?" Oh yeah, "Goodnight Lance, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk's room was immaculately clean. It suddenly made sense why he was so shocked at the state of Lances, and it embarrassed him. Everything was in it's place, a neat stack of text books on his desk with  little containers for all his supplies, his bed made with a folded sleep shirt in the middle, the wooden floor was so clean Lance could see himself in it. "Uh Hunk?"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you clean your own room?" 

Hunk tipped his head to the side, "Yes? Who else would?" 

It was so clean it was actually uncomfortable being in there. 

"So! What do you want to do?" Hunk smiled. Everything Lance suggested got turned down. Hunk wasn't allowed to do it. It was starting to get irritating. "I... uh..." Hunk seemed to realize how little he actually had for them to do. He looked nervous now, like he was going to get in trouble and in all honesty if Lance suggested one more thing and Hunk said no he was probably going to blow up. "I have... books?"

Lance looked at Hunks bookshelf, most of the books were mystery novels or stuff about greek myths. There was a huge stack of comic books though. "Whoa! Where did you get all of these!?" 

"My brothers," Hunk smiled, "You can read them if you want," He walked over and carefully pulled out one that did not look like the others. The book was thicker and the art was less traditional comic book and more webcomic turned into book. "This one is my favorite." 

The book was about siblings entering a different world and getting thrown into some sort of war they didn't know anything about. Hunk had 4 volumes, Lance read all 4. "Are there more!?" Lance asked, understanding why this would be the favorite of the bunch.

Hunk shook his head, "There will be, it's on going, but I don't know if I can get anymore of them."

"What? Why?"

Hunk scratched his cheek bringing the dark bruise Lances attention, he must've gotten that when he fell last night. "Dad doesn't want me reading them." 

Lance scowled, it seemed like Hunk's dad didn't really like him doing  _anything_. No video games, no tv before supper, no playing outside, no dolls/clutter, all the stuff he'd had when the two were unpacking wasn't supposed to get brought out unless he asked first, and now no reading? What was Amos's grudge against fun!? "What do you do all day?" He asked now obviously irritated.

Hunk looked around the room, despondent, "I read, homework... I clean a lot." 

Lance actually felt bad. Hunk really never had anything to do did he? 

"I mean, I do make stuff like I said before, I just have to ask first." Hunk said hopping off of the bed to open the drawer of nick naks and gadgets he and Lance had shoved in there the weekend before, "Don't let dad know I got my stuff out." Lance nodded, even though he was still a bit irritated Hunk wasn't allowed to play with his own stuff, that was just stupid to him. "I made this," Hunk pulled out a little metal box that looked almost like a walky talky. "It emits a high frequency that you can't actually hear but will put you in a daze."

Lances eyes widened, "Whoa! Cool!" Hunk smiled. Lance tried to take it from him but he shoved it back in the drawer and turned to the door. "Hey I wanted-"

The door opened. Oh, how did he hear that? Amos was standing in the door way, he looked around the room as if inspecting it. "I need to go out for a few hours," He said eyes landing on the untidy pile of books on Hunks bed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his son who visibly shrank. "Lance needs to get home before dark," He continued, "don't get him in trouble."

"Yes sir."

"I bought groceries so if you two get hungry feel free to make something. But _don't_ eat more than the serving sizes I gave you."

"...yes sir." 

"And clean up this mess before I get back." The door closed.

Lance stood there awkwardly, shoulders tense. Hunk wasn't looking at him. He was staring hard at the ground with his fists balled and arms straight. Lance could see his eyes watering. "He seems to be in a bad mood, heh..." he said trying to lighten the mood, Hunk only nodded slowly. "H-hey..." 

"It's fine, he gets like that. Do you want me to make you something to eat?" 

Lances tense shoulders fell. Hunk sounded so sad. "Yeah... ok..." 

Before they left the room Hunk gathered up the small mess on his bed and neatly stacked them back where he'd gotten them from. 

Hunk made pancakes. They were delicious. Lance ate 4, Hunk had 2, even though he looked like he wanted to eat the dozen that were left. 

"Just eat them man, he isn't here to stop you." Lance had insisted, but Hunk refused, he just put them in a bowl and set them in a fridge, writing on the note board that they were there for when his dad got back. "Why doesn't he like you eating. That's the second time he's said something about it."

Hunk shrugged. He started to clean the kitchen before he answered simply, "I'm fat." 

Lance was starting to wonder if Hunk was 10 or 20. He cleaned the house, he cooked for himself, he was left alone  _often._  Lance was alone on Saturday mornings but it was just one day of the week for maybe 4 hrs. Hunk, as far as Lance could gather from their conversations, was left alone most days. It was almost like he was the maid. "You're not fat." Lance finally announced.

"Yes I am. Telling me I'm not doesn't make me feel better." 

Lance opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again. Ok, yeah, Hunk was kind of fat. But he wasn't just fat. Hunk was tall, and thick, not muscular but his shoulders were huge. He was easily two full sizes larger than Lance and he was strong. Lance actually kind of wanted to see how much the kid could eat if he wasn't told to stop. "There's nothing wrong with being fat."

Hunk snorted, drying the pan he had just wiped clean. "Tell that to my dad."

Lance pouted. That seemed like a bad response to your child being chubby. Lance had never been chubby though, so he couldn't relate. His sister Maria was chubby, but people liked her chub. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

It was around 10 that night when Lance finally went to bed. His mom hugged him goodnight and his dad waved him off up the stairs. Robert had gotten back while Lance was with Hunk and he stood in the middle of the hall. "I heard you made a friend." He said following Lance into his room. "The new neighbor huh?"

"His name's Hunk," Lance said pulling off his shirt. He started relaying the day back to the teenager. Robert nodded every once in a while commenting on something here or there.

It wasn't until Lance got to the stuff about Amos that Robert stopped him. "He what?" 

"Yeah! He made a chart Robert. A  _chart_ of the amount of food Hunks allowed to have at meals magnetized to the fridge. And apparently he's super strict about it too!" 

"Did you tell mom?" Robert frowned, that was genuinely weird. And he was left alone all the time? 

"No why wou-"

There was a loud bang making them both jump. It was the same bang as before, still coming from out the window. "What was that?" 

Lance shrugged, "I don't know, it happens every couple days." Another bang this one followed by a yell. Lance paled, that was new. 

Robert walked to the window, Lance following. 

A very loud, crying squeal came from somewhere. The two brothers looked at each other. 

A sharp shout reprimanded the squeak "Be quiet!" some more thumping, stomping, another squeal of distress and then sound of a door slamming.

"That... that's never happened before..." Lance said, fear rising in his voice. "Robert... that sounded like Amos." Something bad had just happened.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be mindful of the tags on this fic for this chapter. Hunk's night after Lance left.
> 
> If it gets to be too much there is a tldr in the bottom note.

Hunk sat in the living room watching some random cooking show. He was getting tired but he wasn't supposed to go to bed until his dad came home. 

He smiled to himself. He made a friend. That was so exciting. He hadn't had a friend in a long time, he wasn't allowed to have friends in a long time, and he really liked Lance. 

Hunk heard the front door open, he got off the couch, turned off the television and walked to the kitchen. Amos was reading the note on the fridge door. Hunk waited. Amos got out the pancakes saying, "How many did you have?" 

"Only 2 at lunch, then I had one for dinner," Hunk answered truthfully. 

Amos stood back up, holding the bowl and smiling, "Good! Good job." Hunk prickled at the praise. "I'm assuming Lance had a few?" Hunk told him Lance had had 4 but there was still plenty for his supper and breakfast in the morning. Amos nodded, put a couple on a plate and in the microwave, "get the honey for me, will you?" Hunk nodded, walking to the pantry. When he turned back Amos was already at the table, "Come on, sit down." Hunk smiled again sitting across from his father. "So, tell me, what did the two of you do all day?"

Hunk relayed the day. Most of it was spent reading, as his dad had seen, and they had played a few board games, after supper they watched a movie and Lance had gone home. The two talked for a while after that. The bad mood from that morning seemed to have subsided and his father was actually acting happy. His dad even helped with the dishes, something he never did. 

It wasn't until Amos opened the dishwasher and Hunk realized he didn't empty it earlier that he started to panic.

"Hunk."

"Yes?"  

Amos had his back to Hunk, he couldn't see how mad his dad was, that made it worse. "Why are there clean dishes in here?" His voice sounded calm, but Hunk knew better.

"I-I must've" 

"Must have, what?" The dirty plate Amos had been holding was dropped onto the counter with a clatter. Hunk stepped back. "You didn't finish your chores? It's late."

"I can do it now!" Hunk insisted, he was shaking, his heart hurt in his chest. "It'll only take a minute!" He hoped his dad would let him. He didn't want to get in trouble, if he could quickly put the dishes away then everything would be fine wouldn't it?

"Right,  _now_?" His dad asked closing the dishwasher. "You just want to get out of it don't you?" 

"What?" Hunk stepped back again, confused.

"You just want to get out of your punishment." Amos went on. Turning toward his son finally it became apparent by the snarl on his lip just how angry his calm voice masked. "You disobeyed me and didn't finish your chores and you want to get out of your punishment?"

Hunk looked away and back again, his fists crawling and stuffing themselves under Hunks chin. Amos stepped forward grabbing Hunk tightly by the shoulder. He flinched hard, turning his head in anticipation.

With every small slap came a statement. "You're a lazy" 

_**whap** _

"fat" 

**_whap_ **

"useless little money drain!"

_**SMACK** _

Hunk reeled. If he wasn't being held up he would have fallen with that last slap. 

Amos pulled him in closer so their noses touched. Hunk tried not to look at him, tried not to cry from the enhanced stinging from his already bruised cheek. Amos's nails cut into Hunks soft arms and the glare in his eyes was too much. Amos spoke through his teeth, "all you ever do is eat and lay around!"

"Dad-!"

"Shut up!" Amos shook him, slapped him again, "you'll listen to me you little cow!" Hunk struggled, pulling back until he finally somehow managed to wriggle out of the iron clasp like hands and he ran. "GET BACK HERE!" Amos chased after him.

Hunk somehow managed to get up the stairs and to his room before Amos caught up with him. Hunk turned around to slam the door but Amos was there before it could latch. His fathers hair had come undone and the long tresses of curly black hair framed and obscured his face. He looked like a monster. Amos slammed the door into the wall, causing a loud bang. 

Hunk backed away, almost to the window when the thought occurred to him _**I can get out the window**_   he turned to open the drapes. 

A hand slammed into the back of his head making him crash to the floor with a squeal. "Be quiet!" Amos nearly screamed at him. 

Hunk was dizzy, he'd hit his head, he could see he cracked open the curtains open and the night sky looked so inviting. Then something slammed into his stomach, jarring him into reality. Amos kicked him, pushing him forward and into his desk. His hair was being pulled.

"Get up, come on!" Amos dragged him, he wasn't yelling now, but he grunted as he stomped out of the room.

Hunk squealed,  _ **no, no please!**_ Just before the door slammed closed he saw Lance and an older boy watching from their window. They weren't watching him, they couldn't see him there was no way, but the shame of them hearing burned in Hunk chest, he was sobbing now. 

"Dad, please!" he begged, trying to pull himself up do alleviate the pain in his scalp.

"Stop crying!" 

He couldn't. Why did this happen every time. 

Amos drug Hunk all the way to his own room, throwing him unceremoniously on the bed. "Now then you little shit," He said watching his terrified child try to crawl to the headboard, "apologize."

Hunk stared back at him through tears in his eyes, trying to speak in between his sobs, he didn't know why he was apologizing? For the dishes? Running away? He was shaking so hard the bed creaked, "I * _hick_ * I'm sorry, pl-* _hick_ * please dad I'm sorry!" 

Amos slicked his hair back and out of the way, he was smiling, the look in his eyes foretold doom and Hunk had no escape. 

Amos reached forward, clasping onto Hunks ankle pulling him down the bed as the body attached squirmed and struggled. Amos pulled off his shirt revealing a muscular chest and arms. Hunks eyes buldged, "NO!" he screamed, seeing what he feared most coming "NO!!" he struggled harder, kicked and tried to crawl away but if anything hit or hurt Amos made no reaction and the vice like hands were on him. 

Hunk felt his pants go, Amos spanked him, "Be quiet Hunk." He no longer sounded angry, which terrified Hunk even more. 

Hunk felt the hard head rub up against his underwear, he felt the underwear get torn away from him, all protection gone. Fingers thick and rough shoved their way into his mouth muffling his screaming, playing with his tongue.

And then the blinding pain. 

Amos laughed. "Squeal, you sound like a pig." Amos smashed into him, Hunk could hear his breathing turn ragged with the effort, "I fucking hate you. All of this is your fault. You're brothers hate you too you piece of shit. If you hadn't killed your mom you wouldn't be here, you fat son of a bitch." 

Hunk closed his eyes and tried to drown out the words, the pain, he wanted to down out everything. He hadn't killed his mom, it wasn't his fault, his brothers didn't hate him, this shouldn't be happening, this wasn't right, he didn't deserve this. He had to remember that. But it was getting harder and harder to believe. 

The fingers left Hunks mouth, Amos flipped him over onto his back, Hunk closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his dad's face or look down. He knew he was bleeding, he could feel it, the blinding pain slowly turning into a dull burning ache. Amos pinched Hunks chest laughing, "you're fat enough you have boobs Hunk," and then he felt Amos licking and biting, rubbing everything. 

What felt like hours only lasted a few minutes. The last groan rumbling from Amos into Hunks shoulder where he was biting. The  _thing_ slipped out of Hunk causing the burn to intensify for a second with the release of pressure. Amos kissed the new forming bruise from where his teeth had been. Kissed a trail along Hunks collar bone and up his neck, all the way till the salty taste of Hunks tears jarred him back out of his stupor. Amos pulled back, slicking the long sweaty tresses of hair away from his eyes. 

Amos gaped looking down at his son. Hunk was staring off into nothing. Amos quickly left the room, coming back a few seconds later with a warm towel. 

Hunk was so tired he didn't have the energy to cry by the end. The tears still fell but no sound came out. The hot goo slipping out of him while he heard his dads frantically repeating "Oh my god... I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did this again, Hunk I'm so sorry." As he wiped Hunks numb body down. 

Hunk didn't care.

Amos lifted Hunks limp, shaking, body off the bed, still muttering his apologies. "Hunk are you ok? I'm so sorry... I'll clean you up, I'm sorry." 

Amos tucked one arm around Hunks back under his armpit and the other under his butt, "you'll be ok," he said hugging his son close. 

Hunk sat in silence as Amos ran the shower and washed him off, treated the cuts and bite marks. Amos kept trying to ask questions, "does this hurt?" "Is that better?" Hunk never answered. He just sat, silent tears dripped down his chin. When he was finished, Amos carried him to his room, redressed him, and put him to bed. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow," Amos said squatting to face Hunk, "or do any chores ok? I'll go finish the dishes..." Amos rubbed Hunks hair, standing and leaving the room. Before the door closed a very quiet "I love you... I hope you know that... I didn't mean that earlier... we don't hate you..." and the door clicked shut. 

Hunk laid unable to move, unable to stop the shaking in his body, the warm feeling in his stomach beginning to hurt. He hated those words now. "I love you" meant absolutely nothing to him. He could remember his mom saying them, his brothers, but the memories only brought emptiness. He didn't believe it any more, even if he wanted to. Maybe that was why his brothers hadn't come back to visit from school, they didn't want to see him anymore. Would his mom treat him the same way if things were different? Was this inevitable anyway? Hunk shoved his face in his blankets and did his best to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amos comes home and for a while everything is fine and normal however he becomes angry after seeing Hunk didn't clean the kitchen to his standards. He starts lecturing which soon turns into yelling, body shaming, and lightly hitting Hunk. This escilates quickly into full on beating and Hunk tries away from him and hide in his room where Amos comes in and continues(this is the banging from the chapter before this.) Amos drags Hunk out of the room and proceeds to berate and sexually abuse him.  
> This is when it becomes apparent Amos blames Hunk for his wifes' death.  
> Once Amos finishes he realizes what he's done, apologizes, washes Hunk and puts him to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance grabbed the sausage shoving it in his mouth before he walked out the door, "I'll be back at lunch!" He yelled into the house, "School's out early today!" 

Lance hiked his backpack up higher on his back. He heard the Hunks front door close and watched Amos come out in a suit. He looked fancy. Lance looked to see if his bus was coming, not there yet, so he walked up to his neighbor. 

"Hi Amos!" He said. There was a sense of apprehension, remembering the night before. Lance was starting to get over it though, Hunk had probably just gotten in trouble for something, Robert said not to tell their mom, so he didn't. 

Amos looked surprised to see him, "Oh hi Lance, what's up?"

"I'm just waiting for the bus. I was wondering if Hunk could come over later?" 

Amos raised his eyebrow, looking up at his house, "actually," he said scratching his head, "Hunk got sick last night, so probably not. If he feels up to it I'll send him over later, ok?"

Lance nodded, "Ok, I get out at noon today."

"Alright, you're bus is coming. Have a good day."

 

\----------

 

When Lance got home from school he ran up the stairs, his parents wouldn't be home for a few minutes and after lunch he'd be alone until later unless Hunk came over. He tossed his book bag on his bed, and ran to the window to see if Hunk was there. As per usual the window was closed with the curtains drawn. "Hey Hunk! You awake!?" nothing. "...Hunk?" 

It was silent for a minute longer, Lance almost gave up and closed his window, when the curtain moved ever so slightly open. The room was dark and Hunk wasn't fully in the window. All Lance could see was his shoulder. 

"Dude what are you doing?" Lance laughed, "Open the window! If you can't come over today we can at least talk!" The curtain closed. Lance frowned, his feelings hurt "Hey..." a couple seconds later the light behind the curtains turned on. Lance could see Hunks shadow now, he was moving slowly, limping and a little crouched. "Are you ok??" Lance called, he knew Hunk was sick but that looked bad. He watched the shadow grab a blanket off the bed and slowly come back to the window. The curtain on the right opened, the one closest to Hunks desk. 

Hunk was wrapped in a thick blanket, the only visible part of him being his eyes and nose. It made Lance chuckle, he looked ridiculous. The window was finally opened and Hunk sat on his desk chair waving. "Hi Lance," His voice cracked as he spoke. He winced when he sad down. He wasn't moving very well.

"Dude," Lance said getting worried, "you're dad said you were sick but you really don't feel well do you?" Hunk tried to shrug but only winced harder, "Are you ok?" Hunk didn't look just sick. From what Lance could see of his face, Hunks bruise had gotten bigger, his eyes were blood shot and puffy like he'd been crying. Lance frowned concern evident on his face. "Do you need like... medicine or something?"

Hunk shook his head, he wasn't really up for much verbal communication at the moment it seemed and that made Lance even more worried. When the two were alone, Hunk never shut up. He talked about complete nonsense or school or whatever that thing he had been building was... Lance never really paid attention to any of it but seeing his new friend so quiet and looking like death bit him on the ass was troubling.

The banging and cries from the night before re-entered his mind. Maybe that really was Hunk... and he should have told his mom...

Lances door opened suddenly. "Lance! There you are, didn't you hear me?" Lances mother walked up behind him startling both boys. "I brought lunch you can talk to Hunk later, he isn't going anywhere are... you..." Up until that point his mother hadn't looked out at the neighbor boy, " **Dios mio!** Hunk are you ok!?"

"He's sick," Lance answered for him, "He can't talk very well."

"You're sick? When will you're father be back?"

Hunks eye brow came together nervously, "Pr-probably" His voice was so hoarse it was grating to her ears, "tonight?" He said noncommittally.

"You can't stay over there all day when you look like that what was you're father thinking!" She spoke frantically, using her hands as she spoke, "You're coming over here right now!" 

Hunk suddenly looked panicked, shaking his head, "No! I'm fine! honest!" but Lances mother wasn't having it. "Please, I'm fine I promise."

Why did he sound like he was begging? That was weird, Lance thought, shouldn't he be glad to have people take care of him?

"I'll call you're father, you wont get in trouble," she promised, "Hunk I don't want something happening and no one being there to help you, pack up your stuff you want to bring and I'll be over to get you in a minute. Have you eaten?" He shook his head, "Lance will share with you and if Robert doesn't come home you two can half his ok? I'll call work and tell them I need to stay home this afternoon." The two boys nodded, Hunk gave Lances mom Amos's cell phone number, and she left the window. "Hello Amos!" was the last thing they heard as she left the room. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk barely ate anything. Lances mom had let him stay in his blanket so he was wrapped up in his cocoon on the couch. She checked his temperature, he did seem to have a slight fever but it wasn't that bad. He needed help moving around some, he couldn't move his neck in certain ways. "You might have the flu," she said, "it can make joints and muscles stiff." She sat next to the boy, patting her thigh, "Lay you're head here so I can rub out some of the soreness." Hunk only blinked. "Come on!" Lances mother tugged a little on Hunks shoulders finally getting him to lay down. "Lance, go make some tea."

"Yes, ma'am." Lance left the room, the kitchen was across from the sitting room so his mother could yell instructions without much issue. It took a few minutes but the three little mugs of tea were ready and he made sure to set them down in arms reach of the two on the couch before turning on the tv. 

Hunk looked like he was falling asleep, it made Lance grin a little, his moms back rubs were great and she had the most comfortable lap.

After a couple of minutes of Hunk dozing Lances mother removed him from her lap and replaced her thighs with a pillow. Whispering she said "I'm going to go buy some cold medicine, if he wakes up make sure he doesn't move around too much ok?" Lance nodded, "Ok baby, I'll be right back." 

 

Lance watched the cartoon that was on, not paying much attention to his sleeping friend until he heard something odd. Lance looked over to see Hunk wriggling in his cocoon. "You awake?" He asked, but the answer he got was a sleepy grumble. "Guess not." Hunk kept moving, His face was scrunched up, he was whining.  **He's having a nightmare?** Lance got off the chair he'd been lounging in. "Hunk? Wake up, Hunk." 

Lance went to shake his friend, but stopped himself. The other boy was crying. Lance didn't know what he was supposed to do. Maybe he should call his mom? Hunk said something. Lance tilted his head trying to hear.

"it's not my fault..."

What wasn't his fault?

"mom..."

Lance deflated. Hunks mom had died right? Was he having a nightmare about her? Lance was suddenly sad. He didn't want to think about how he would feel if his mom died. He'd probably have nightmares about it too.

Lances mom came back fifteen or so minutes after Hunks nightmare began, the entire time Lance just watched him, ready to wake him if the need arose. Lance told her about the mumbling and the apparent ongoing nightmare to which she sadly clucked her tongue. She set the small bag on the counter and was humming as she went back to the couch, removed the pillow and replaced Hunks head on her lap.

Hunk stopped whining almost immediately.

Lance was amazed. His mom looked like she almost wanted to cry watching the child relax on her lap. Lance frowned, "What's wrong with him?" 

"He want's his mother." She said somberly, "I don't think Amos is a very affectionate father, so that doesn't help." 

"He's mean..." Lance mumbled.

That got her attention, "Lance-"

"No! Really! He has stupid rules, he gets mad at him for having fun, he's mean mom!"

"Lance!" She said through her teeth, "Do not wake him. Sit down. We'll talk about this after Hunk leaves."

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 "Thank you Lena, really," Amos ushered Hunk out of the house. It was late, long passed the two boys usual bed times, "I hadn't expected to be out this long," Amos continued apologetically.

Lena waved off the apologies, "No, no it was no problem," she said with a smile, "he slept most of the day. I hope you feel better," she leaned down to give Hunk a small squeeze, "Sleep a lot, drink lots of tea and you should get better soon, ok?" Hunk nodded with a small smile. 

Lance yawned, waved, and the door was closed. 

Lena watched Amos pick Hunk up after a few clumsy steps and carry him into their home. She turned then, her kind face changed to worry. "What did you mean before when you said that Amos was mean?"

Lance frowned, he was too tired to think.

"Lance this is important what did you mean when you said Amos was mean to Hunk?" She bent down to her sons level, looking him clear in the eyes, and asked one more time. "What did you mean, when you said Amos was mean to Hunk?" 

So Lance told her. He told her about about all the rules, Hunks long lists of chores he'd told Lance about, how he spent most days alone, got in trouble often, how he made Hunk cry so easily. The troubled look in her eyes deepened. Then she smiled and told him to go to bed. 

Robert passed Lance going down the stairs as the younger went up. Lance closed his door and started to change. The same sound from the night before was sounding out side his window. That strange bang. 

Lance went to the window, pulling back the curtains. Hunks light was on, Lance could see the shadows of the two neighbors moving. He tilted his head, what were they doing? 

Amos was on Hunks bed, it looked like Hunk was on his lap. Amos's head was obscured next to Hunks neck, and then Lance saw something he wasn't sure how to process. Amos smacked Hunk so hard he fell to the floor with a loud smash. Lance panicked, shut the curtains, and finished getting ready for bed.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up several days ago but my computer had to get fixed so sorry for the wait! ALSO FOR ANYONE WHO HAS READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS ONE CAME OUT!! I changed Matthew's(Hunks oldest brother) name to Mark. I didn't think about Matt from the show when I named his brother and I needed to fix it cause it bothered me. Just letting you all know!

The semester went by rather fast. Even before summer Hunk spent most days after school at the McClains'. Amos was gone until late most days and Lena did not like Hunk being home alone so often, now that summer was indeed upon them Hunk was with Lance almost everyday. Hunk seemed to enjoy it, but the amount of times he was wrapped up "sick" in a blanket, or hurt in some way was starting to become startling to Lance and his mom.

Lena told Ambros her worries, so he had talked to Amos. According to him, Amos said that Hunk was clumsy, it causes him a lot of injuries, this was also why he didn't like Hunk playing outside or with his tinker projects without supervision. From what they had all seen it was fairly true that Hunk was a bit clumsy. Amos also said Hunk had always had weak immune system which was why he got sick so easily and so often. The food thing was simple, Hunk was overweight and needed to lose a few pounds due to some genetic health concerns. He appreciated their concern but it was not needed. 

Amos did not let Lance around Hunk for 2 weeks after that.

Lena didn't believe Amos was a mean person, just harsh and a little over bearing. She could understand why their questions could irritate him so Amos not letting the two boys play for a bit was not surprising. She tried to be respectful of his rules when Hunk was at their house; but she often let him eat till he was full, let him play with Lance outside, play the video games. She would go back to his house with him and Lance and all three of them would clean and do the chores before Amos came home making sure every single one was checked off. 

Hunk got comfortable around Lena very very fast. He smiled more often when she was around, and seemed to enjoy her company as much as Lances. Before he wouldn't hug her but now he grabbed onto her hips often. Ambros he was more wary of but high fives and fist bumps were accepted with a grin. Hunk did not like Robert, Lance wasn't sure why but he didn't. 

Lance never told his parents about seeing Amos hitting Hunk, he'd seen it several times by now to different severity but he just couldn't bring himself tell them. He didn't want to mess anything up, or make things worse somehow.

There was one day though, that was really hard. Lance was home alone watching the television in the living room while Robert went to get them food. Then there was just screaming. He didn't know what it was at first, but the recognition came. Lance jumped up without thinking and ran upstairs to his window. Hunk wasn't there. He saw one of the other neighbors walking up to Hunks house, they probably heard it too. Lance ran back down the stairs and out the door just in time to hear Amos saying, "Sorry! Sorry, we were watching a movie and there was a jump scare, don't worry!" 

Lance finally made it to the door, panting with obvious worry on his face.

"Lance calm down, it was just a movie," Amos reassured again, "He's fine." Amos moved to show Hunk, looking very embarrassed, standing behind his dad. Lance breathed a sigh of relief along with the other neighbor. 

And then Lance saw it. Hunk had blood running down his legs and his embarrassed face suddenly looked a lot more like a nervous, pained one. 

Hunk saw Lance notice and the look on his face twisted into something else. Lance wasn't sure what that something else was. It made his stomach twist. 

Amos told Lance he should go home before anyone worries, and closed the door.

Lance went home, continued his show, and didn't even mention the event.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk was upset about something. He didn't talk much, he looked unhappy. "We aren't going to Marks graduation..." Hunk grumbled after Lance religiously pried for what felt like hours, "dad said we couldn't afford it..." 

Lance tilted his head, "That's your oldest brother right?" Hunk nodded, twirling his thumbs like he did when he was irritated. "Well you can send him a card can't you? I doubt he'll care that much if he-"

"That's not the point!" Hunk interrupted leaning out the window a little too far for safety, "I haven't seen any of them in 3 years! I just..." His intensity dwindled, and he flopped back onto the windowsill. "I miss them..." He looked like he might cry, but he also still looked angry. 

"Why haven't you seen them?" Lance moved from his chair to the windowsill to sit, something he wasn't generally allowed to do but it was late, who was going to see him? 

"We can't afford it. None of us." Hunk's words were obscured from his hands mushing his cheeks. "After they left they never came back and once James moved off..." Lance couldn't really imagine his siblings just leaving forever. He saw them at least once a month for a meal because everyone lived relatively close except his one sister in Florida, but even she came for holidays. "I don't like being alone... " A long awkward silence followed. Lance having no idea what to say, and Hunk just sadly staring down into the bushes. "You don't think it's because they don't like me do you?" 

Lance let out a single loud laugh, "Oh come on, I highly doubt that. They're you're family dude, unless you did something I doubt they have a reason to be upset with you and even then it'd have to be pretty major."

That seemed to have made it worse. Hunk looked away, stepping out of the window, "never mind," his voice cracked, "I need to shower..."

Hunk scrubbed until his body was bright red and he was almost dizzy from the steam. He didn't know how long that actually was and he didn't really care.

Hunk paused as he was about to lean down to turn off the shower. He couldn't see his toes. How long had he not been able to see his toes!? He must have gained weight! It couldn't have been that much tho right? No one had said anything! But his dad would notice, if he wore a shirt that was even a little tight his dad would definitely notice. He was supposed to be losing weight not gaining it! 

Hunk had to stop before he put himself into a panic. It wasn't a big deal, he kept telling himself, if he didn't eat for a few days it would bloat a little more than go back down and shrink right? No that stupid he'd just get in trouble for  _not_ eating. 

The worried expression his dad had the last time Hunk did something dumb and hurt himself appeared in his mind. He liked that face more than the mad one. It told him his dad cared at least a little. 

This was so hard! Most of the time Amos is nice and caring but then the times he isn't are just... so terrible and frightening. And Hunk never knows which responses he'll get until they're being said or done. Amos says he loves Hunk almost every day, but that being combated with all the "I hate you"s and "everyone hates you"s was too much for him to process.

Which was it? I love you meant nothing anymore. He didn't not believe it but Hunk didn't believe it either really. Hunk enjoyed hearing it, on days that were truely good, but it was also something told to him after something really bad happens and his dad realizes what he'd been doing or saying. 

This was a rabbit hole of thought, Hunk realizes and stops himself before he ends up actually passing out in the shower. 

Slowly he dresses, still contemplating if starvation was better than punishment. Hunk hadn't come to a conclusion before he opened the door, and Amos stood before him posing to knock.

"Hey," Amos says smiling, "I got a surprise, come with me." 

"But I-" Amos raised an eyebrow, "...Ok."

Hunk followed his father down to the computer room, somewhere Hunk wasn't generally allowed. "What's in...here..." Hunk stopped dead as he saw the face smiling at him through the computer screen.

"Hey little buddy," Marks smile turned into a huge open mouthed grin as Hunk rushed to the computer.

"Mark!?"

"Yes?" Hunk was already crying. "Whoa! Hold on don't cry!" 

Amos walked up behind, kneeling down beside the chair Hunk sat in wrapping an arm around the boys shoulder and hugging him.

Mark was coming home for the summer. That was the big surprise. "James and Charles will be house sitting for me, so we can video chat with them while I'm home," Mark had said. Technically the house he lived in now was a rent house, but he got to live there for free as long as he was helping to fix the place and take care of it. Even with the money saved from no rent it still took all three of Hunks siblings pitching in to afford the 2 tickets for the trip. 

"Why didn't you ever call before?" Hunk asked after a while, it was really bothering him. 

He saw Mark slump a little. "Yeah... Sorry about that. I tried to catch you a couple times but I always got home after you'd been asleep for a while and I didn't want dad to wake you. ...wait did you not know I was calling?" Hunk shook his head. "Dad!" Mark accused, "Why didn't you tell him!?"

Amos rolled his eyes, "If I did he would've tried to stay up until you called, plus it was better him not knowing than being disappointed he never got to talk to you."

And that was how their 2 hours of fun, enjoyable, excited conversation, turned into a huge argument. Hunk was told to go to bed as soon as the arguing started. So he left the room, and sat by the door to listen.

"Honestly! That's just cruel dad it's been 5 years! The least you could have done was told him we were still-!"

"What would you know you don't live here do you!? Hunks been having enough problems without the disappointment of-!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? Missing a few calls is **NOT** more disappointing then thinking your family has been ignoring you for years!"

"Oh and like you haven't been ignoring him anyway!? You haven't wanted to talk to him since your mother died!"

_**Silence** _

"Dad that's low and you know it," Marks voice was softer, guilty.

"Then deny it. You've all three been avoiding him since the accident. Deny it Mark." 

More silence.

Hunk couldn't listen anymore. He covered his mouth to stifle his crying. Mark didn't deny avoiding him? They really did... Hunk shot up and ran to his room. 

Amos looked back at the door. He was pretty sure he heard feet. He turned his glare back to the computer screen. "Great." Marks guilty frown deepened. "Well now he knows."

Mark looked like he might cry. This was not how he wanted this to go, and that little tidbit was definitely  _not_ something he wanted Hunk to  _ever_ know. "Dad please. We were just... We don't blame him, that's not why... it's just... awkward now. I didn't want it to be awkward anymore, I didn't want him to think we-"

"Didn't like him?" Amos finished. "Too late for that. He already thinks the three of you hate him and I'm sure knowing you've been actively avoiding him for years isn't going to help that." 

Mark really did get teary eyed then. "What? We don't hate him! I wanted to talk to him! This is why I'm mad you didn't tell him about the calls!!"

"Would you have talked to him even if I did? You told me every time not to wake him up, you called when you knew he wouldn't be awake or home, so would you have talked to him? Or would you have made up another reason to not see him?" Mark opened his mouth, then closed it again. "That's what I thought." 

"I'm going to fix it," Mark said finally, "I'm coming in a week, I'll fix it... I promise..." 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Lance couldn't stop smiling at the news. He hadn't seen Hunk all weekend and now his brother was going to be there in a few days? That was good new! "Dude, dude that's awesome!" Hunks barely noticeable lip curl, was not exactly what Lance had expected after recieving the information that his brother was finally coming home. "Are you not happy about it?"

Hunk stared at the controller in his hand. A distant look that reminded Lance of days his mom would come home and was too tired to talk or interact with anyone. It was a concerning empty  look that Lance did not like. "Yeah, I am," Hunk finally answered, and it wasn't a lie. He was happy. "But..." his voice died for a second, the crease in his brow deepened, "but I also know now that they've been avoiding me this whole time. So I don't really know... how to feel..."

Lance deflated, "What do you mean?" No wait he needed to be happy, cheer Hunk up, so he switched gears, "I doubt they've been avoiding you man, just get excited he's coming! He wouldn't come if he was avoiding you now would he?" 

Hunk did not respond to the good cheer. "There's also- like- you know... uh," Lance tried to continue but now it was just... weird.

"He didn't deny they didn't like me..." Hunk said quietly. This was not completely true, he knew that, but this was exactly how it felt.

Lance really didn't know what to say to that. He just frowned deeper, feeling sad. What would it feel like to have confirmation your family didn't like you? He didn't always like his family, but he would never completely avoid contact with them for  _years_. 

Lena came home soon after this and while it was obvious Hunk was still sad, he made a valiant effort to perk up a bit. When she asked what was wrong he simply said he didn't feel good, and she sat him down and rubbed his back to make him feel better.

Lance knew Hunk was using his mother as a substitute for his own, that was pretty obvious. But instead of jealous, it just made him even more sad. 

Hunk had said his mom died when he was 6. Lance didn't know how she died though, he didn't ask. He did notice that there are no pictures of her in their house. With how many times he and his mom had helped Hunk clean there was no way he would have missed one if it existed. The only pictures were ones of his brother graduating highschool, and one of the five of them when Hunk was smaller. 

It was like Amos had completely erased Hunks mom, and Hunk was lonely. 

Lena of course also knew all of this. She'd seen that house just as thoroughly as Lance had. Which is why Hunk holding onto her belt loops sometimes didn't bother her, why him trying to be so close to her was sweet, why him looking forlornly at their family photos made her so sad. 

What neither of them knew however was that Hunk actually was sick, he wasn't just sad. He hadn't eaten in several days. Actually 3 days to be exact and he'd already lost a few pounds. However, because he hadn't been eating much, the exercises he had to do -easy though they were- had sapped all of his reserves. No energy + being depressed = being very, very, dizzy. "I think..." Hunk said sitting up off Lena's lap, "I think I..." 

"Hunk?" Lena watched him move, something was very wrong, he was wobbling and his eyes were foggy. "Hunk what's wrong

"I think I need food..." Hunk stood, and immediately collapsed.

"Ambros!" Lena shouted, "Ambros!"

Her husband ran into the room as quickly as he could, Lena and Lance were on the floor with Hunk. Lena checking his breathing, Lance keeping him still. "What happened!?" He asked, completely shocked at seeing a half conscious Hunk on the floor.

Lance shot up to go get water, "he fainted!" 

"Well I see tha-"

"I don't think he's eaten in a while, he said he needed food before he fainted. Ambros help me move him!" Lena was not exactly calm but she was doing her best to keep the panic she was actually feeling from showing too much. "We need to get him to a bed upstairs can you carry him?" Ambros got next to the boy as quickly as he could, shoving an arm under Hunks arm and back and one under his knees. He was definitely heavy but Ambros could carry him. 

Lance followed his parents to the guest room, handed his mother the glass of water and then ran back down to get some small food stuffs. When he got back Hunk had woken up again. 

"Are you ok?" Lena asked, "What happened? Why haven't you eaten?" Lances father was helping him sit up a little more, which Hunk did not seem to like, but let him anyway. "How long has it  _been_ since you've eaten?" 

Hunk answered all of those questions with their half truths. He was stressed, so he wasn't hungry, and it had only been a day or two. He didn't expect to get sick from it. 

"I'll have to tell Amos..." Ambros sighed, "He'll need to-" He stopped short when he saw the complete fear in Hunks face. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't tell my dad," Hunk said in an almost whisper that did not match his bugged out eyes, "He'll be mad at me please, he was already angry I skipped dinner yesterday," now he was talking too fast, "Please!? I don't want to get in trouble again! I'm supposed to be losing weight but I ended up gaining instead so I thought if I stopped eating I'd lose what I gained but if he knows I did that and that I was an inconvenience he'll be angry please don't tell him!" 

"Hunk, Hunk calm down..." Lena put a hand on his back. The tightly balled fists relaxed slightly, he stopped talking and started breathing -too fast but that was better than not at all. "Hunk he's just worried about you. We won't tell him you gained weight but we have to tell him you fainted and that you haven't been eating." 

Hunk immediately started crying. Not loudly, but streams of tears started to flow down his face. Hunk looked down at his lap. "Please..." he whispered but they didn't hear that one.

"It's ok," Lena said rubbing soothing circles, "you stay up here and eat a little, Lance will stay with you. You just need some rest." 

As his parents walked out of the room, Lance saw the looks they gave each other. They knew something was definitely wrong now. Maybe now was a good time to tell them.

Hunks choking cry stopped him. If telling Amos something as small as him gaining a bit of weight was enough to scare Hunk this much, Lance did not want to do anything that could remotely make it worse. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Hunk hadn't moved or said anything since he woke up. He still hadn't eaten. Not even the small crackers Lena had tried to feed him. "Hunk, sweetie please?" He didn't respond. "What's wrong?" She finally asked, "it's more than you gaining a bit of weight isn't it?" his fists balled a little tighter, but his eyes had become vacant.

Before Lena could ask anything else Lance and Ambros came back in with Amos. He looked worried, his long hair was coming out of his bun and he looked like he'd only just come back from work. "Hunk!" He pushed passed Ambros, moving Lance a little more gently out of the way, to check on his son. 

Amos lifted Hunks face up, moving his hair and looking trying to look him in the eye but Hunk closed his, unwilling to look at his father. 

"We aren't sure how long he's gone without eating," Lena informed, "I couldn't get him to eat anything either."

Amos' eyebrows came together at that. "He didn't eat yesterday..." He mumbled letting go of Hunks face. Hunk opened his eyes again then, they were still empty.

Amos finally made Hunk move. Slowly he pulled Hunk off the bed and to a standing position. "Can you walk?" He asked and Hunk tried. He took three, very small, steps and lost the strength in his legs. Amos had to catch him before he hit his head on the side of the bed.

"Dizzy..." Hunk's head lolled to the side as if he were about to pass out again.

Amos bent down, lifting Hunk carefully into his arms. "I'll carry you, stay awake," he said as Hunk wrapped his arms around Amos' neck. 

Hunk lifted his head to see Lance, and then he turned away, shoving his face into his fathers neck. Lena and Ambros followed them out, making sure they didn't need anything else. Lance didn't follow. He went straight to his room to wait for Hunk there. 

Robert followed him in. "You need to tell mom, he needs help dude," Robert closed the door behind him. "You're his friend, shouldn't you want to help him?"

"Then why don't you do it?" Lance snapped back, irritated at the implication. "How am I supposed to know if saying something wont make it worse!?" 

Robert only frowned,"and in a month when he ends up dead I suppose you'll blame me for it hm?" Lance was taken aback by that. Amos wouldn't kill Hunk. Would he? "His brother is coming back for the summer. If you won't tell mom, tell him. I have no proof, you at least have the window to show them with." With that he turned and left. 

Hunk never came back to his room. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk sat at the edge of Amos's bed. Amos was holding him up, "Stay awake Hunk, eat these." He order putting grapes in his sons mouth. "Why haven't you been eating? You didn't eat at all yesterday did you? It wasn't just dinner. Eat Hunk!" He was getting irritated, but Hunk wasn't there enough to do anything about it. 

Hunk stared dead eyed, his jaw moved slowly in attempts to chew the fruit. Something else was wrong, a few days without eating shouldn't make him feel like this, maybe a little woozy but this was too much and he knew it. "Something... wrong..." He mumbled out almost dropping the half chewed grape as he spoke. 

Amos picked up his face, examining Hunks eyes and throat. He didn't have a red throat, his eyes weren't blood shot, so he didn't have strep, something Hunk got quite often. Finally Amos checked Hunks forehead, "You have a fever,"  he declared. "So you're sick and you didn't eat for who knows how long." Worry was starting to stick in his throat.

He hated to smile in this situation but Hunk was relieved Amos was at least worried for him. He usually was when Hunk was sick or legitimately hurt, whether Amos was the one to cause the hurt or not, and it made Hunk feel better. 

Amos lifted Hunk again, setting his son at the top of the bed near the window fan, "You need to cool down," he said softly, taking Hunks shirt off. Hunk froze. So did Amos. 

Hunk had little cuts all along the side of his belly. He had forgotten about them, they were mostly healed and weren't sore anymore. Hunk swallowed. Amos was only staring at him. He couldn't think clearly enough to figure out what to do. Not that he would know regardless.

"What... what are those?" Amos finally asked.

"I-"

"How did you get them?" Amos's voice was sharp.

"There was... you had your razor out... the other day and-"

"You cut yourself? Why?" There was something else in his voice now, it was edging back toward angry again.

"I-I don't... I don't know, it just... happened?" That was a lie. It was the night Mark had called. He'd never felt worse about his own existence and all of his hatred boiled up and over. He took out his anger on his belly, the thing that, at the moment, he hated about himself the most. The thing that his father had made fun of the most. The thing that seemed to make his life worse. He felt stupid afterward, but also better, now though in a fever he was panicking. Amos was staring at him, a look in his eye Hunk had seen too many times.

Amos touched Hunks stomach, tracing the thin shallow lines. "Don't ever do this again." He said, and Hunk nodded, the anger was fading again. A different note was taking its place. Amos traced the boys sides, up to his chest, pausing for a moment as he kneaded one for a moment, feeling it's softness in his palm, then up to Hunks neck until he met his sons eyes again. 

Hunk squeezed his eyes shut when Amos leaned forward. Amos kissed him. First softly over the lips before turning deeper, shoving his tongue between Hunks lips and forcing his teeth apart. It didn't last long, but it was long enough. Amos moved to Hunks cheek, and reversed his trail down Hunks neck with little pecks as he went. He paused over Hunks chest again, kissing at the little nub a moment before moving onto his belly and bellow.

Hunk gasped when the mouth met the sensitive skin above his dick. They shouldn't be doing this. Not ever but especially not when he had a fever he really would overheat, "Da-AH!" The mouth wrapped around him and the tears were already in his eyes. "Dad! Please!" He yelled in what was basically a whisper, "I'll faint again! Please!" 

Amos paused for a second, but only for a second. He pushed his hand into Hunks mouth, playing with his tongue and feeling the space as he continued to move. 

Hunk was heating up. He was already hot, but now his head felt like it had been shoved in a steamer, his arms and chest were burning, "Dad..." He was painting trying to cool off, "I'm... dad..." His already light head was leaving him. His voice was barely audible. The room started to spin. He tried to moved to signal he was going, he needed his dad to see, if he did he might stop. But Hunk was not there enough to move. 

Finally, Hunks eyes rolled back. His head lolled to the side plastering his sweaty hair to his forehead. The last thing he felt was his fathers other hand finally finding its way underneath him and rubbing the space between his legs. 

Hunk woke up the next morning with a head ache. He wasn't dizzy anymore, but he still felt sick. He tried to move but his back tightened, causing a strangled cry to escape him. That was when he remembered the night before. Had he kept going after Hunk fainted? The answer to his question lay beside him. There was a tray of small foods next to him on the bed. Some grapes, a few crackers, some cheese and what looked like diced strawberries. The air conditioner was still on, blowing cool air onto him. He was wearing his pajamas, and a stuffed bear he hadn't seen in almost 2 years was in his arms. 

Amos's apology. He had kept going. 

Hunk hugged the bear, a present his mom had given him a long time ago, one of the many things his father had packed up and hidden away from him, and cried. 

It took him a long time to actually eat anything from the tray and even longer for him to force himself out of the bed. He felt dead. 

Hunk showered, if you could call turning on the water and standing under it for two hours a proper shower. He would be disgusting when he dried off, greasy hair and probably stink.

But moving was hard.

Thinking took too much effort. 

He wanted to lie down in a ball, and wither or drown in the stream of water. No, actually, that sounded horrible.

Hunk got out finally, standing for a while trying to remember what he was doing. He needed clothes. Had he brought clothes in with him? No, he hadn't. Well, technically the clothes he had been in were clean. He could just put those back on. His underwear had blood on them though, he would need to wash that out quickly. 

What got blood out? Bleach? Did they have bleach? He left the bathroom, completely naked, not thinking well enough to realize he probably shouldn't do that, and went in search of some bleach. 

Laundry room. Where in the laundry room? He did laundry all the time he should know where the bleach was. Wait, even if he bleached them he would still have to wash them with the rest of the underwear and put new ones on anyway. No but he wanted to make sure they didn't stain. Weren't they already stained though? Or was the blood still wet? Did it matter? What did Amos usually do with Hunks bloody underwear anyway. 

Hunk shook his head to try to stop thinking. It was like he was rambling to himself and it was making focusing even harder. That didn't stop it though. 

It wasn't until he started to get tunnel vision that he realized he'd been standing for too long. He decided to forget the bleach and just try to wash out what he could with water and peroxide. 

It took him too long to get back up the stairs. Tunnel vision was turning blotchy. He needed to sit down. Or lay down. He was going to pass out again. Where was his dad? Did he have work? 

Somehow Hunk managed to make it back to his room, he pulled open a drawer and got the pants on finally. He was reaching for his bed. He had to lie down before he fainted again. He wasn't going to make it. Hunks knees buckled, and just before his face made contact with the hard wood, large arms grabbed him.

He had been so out of it, he hadn't heard the knocking at the door, or noticed that someone had walked into his room.

"Hunk!? Oh my god what's wrong!? HUNK!?" 

Hunk couldn't see him. Hunk couldn't move. Mark had apparently arrived, he was worried about him? That made him smile.

 

 

Mark knocked three times and no one answered. He could understand his dad not being there, it was a Tuesday afterall he was probably at work, but Hunk should be home, maybe he was just asleep. Still, it was almost two in the afternoon, Hunk wasn't known for sleeping that long. 

It took a few minutes but Mark found the spare. He came in and set his bags in the entryway. "Hunk?" he called. No answer. "Hunk!?" he called again, was he really not here? Well, if he isn't then Mark can surprise him. If he is and is just asleep Mark can still surprise him.

Fumbling a little bit hr carried the bags up the stairs, it was a little too narrow to be doing that but he didn't want to make two trips. There was water on the stairs, weird. 

His dad had told him that the first door on the right was the guest room, his room was in the middle and Hunks was at the end on the left after the bathroom. 

Mark heard something open. "Hunk?" He said peaking out of the doorway. So Hunk was there. He passed his dads room, the light was on and there was a food tray on the bed along with one of Hunks old teddy bears, "...weird," but he dismissed it. Hunk might have slept in there, it wasn't all that odd. 

It wasn't until he passed the bathroom to find that the shower was still running and Hunks clothes were in a pile that he started to get a little worried. "Hunk?"

Hunk was staring at his bed, dead eyed, in nothing but his underwear. His face was bright red and he was huffing. 

And then he was falling. 

Mark ran forward, pulling Hunk away from the ground before he hit face first and broke his nose. His skin was burning. "Hunk!? Oh my god what's wrong!? HUNK!?" 

Hunks eyes were closed, but he smiled. And then his head fell back.

Mark didn't know what to do. He sat for a moment, unmoving, waiting for his little brother to wake back up. 

He didn't. 

Panic was coursing through him, what was he supposed to do!? He ran out of the room, clutching Hunk close to his chest. He didn't have a car, he got there by taxi, he couldn't take Hunk to the hospital, who could? Where was he supposed to go? Where was his  _fucking_ dad!? Did he know Hunk was sick!? Why did he just  _leave him there!?_ Hunk had to cool off though, he had to cool off before his brain fried. 

The shower.

Mark turned the hot water to cold and carefully put Hunk under the stream. He could have sworn steam was coming off his body. 

After a couple of agonizing minutes, Hunks face turned back to his natural complexion. His breathing was more regular. 

"What happened?"

Mark jumped. His dad was standing in the doorway with a CVS bag and some ice cream. 

"I'm not sure. I didn't think he was even here when I got here and then I heard him moving around so I went to his room to check and I caught him just before he nearly broke his face on the floor." Marks concern started to turn into anger, "You left him  _alone_ like this!?" he shouted, "His fever is so high I can feel the heat radiating off of him! You should have taken him to a doctor, not gotten him ice cream!!" 

Amos shoved Mark out of the way, dropping the bag and chocolate ice cream on the floor to check on Hunk. His fever was going down. "I didn't want him to over heat in the car..." he said, "He probably just has the flu, I'll take him later today."

Mark blinked. No. No not later today, what was he thinking!? "Dad seriously if you don't take him  _now_ he could die. I shouldn't be having to tell you this?" He was kind of shocked. No not kind of, he was extremely shocked. For someone who had always been hyper careful of their well being his dad was acting more like this was inconvenient than worrisom. 

"I can't take him right now..." Amos said, moving Hunks chin so he didn't breathe in any water.

"Why not!?" Mark crossed his arms, exasperated. He was starting to get worried, how long had his dad been acting like this?

"Because-!" Amos whirled on his eldest, "I can't afford it! I'm paying for four expensive schools and a house! I don't have the money for doctors bills!" Mark backed up a little. "You haven't been here in five years! Don't act like a big brother all of a sudden!" Mark flinched at that one. But then his dads anger turned, and he looked more like he might cry. He stumbled over his words. "Besides, I... he... I don't... I don't want them to see what he did." 

Mark frowned. "What are you... talking about?" Amos sighed, and pointed at Hunks stomach. There were several, almost healed cuts all along his left side. 

"I left my shaving razor out. I didn't know about them until yesterday."

Mark wasn't sure what to say to this. Hunk had done that to himself? They looked shallow, but the simple fact they were there... and then he saw it. There was one, just below his ribs, that looked green. "Oh no."    


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hunk! Be careful!" The woman called, her face was blurry by now but Hunk didn't really notice. "You're too close to the road come back here!"_

_Hunk smiled, "Just a second mama!" he called back. He was getting a toad from the gutter before it got run over. It hopped away from him. Hunk pouted, "I'm trying to help you." he grumbled at the reptile as he stood up and stepped into the road. There was no one coming, so he followed it._

_There_ was _someone coming._

_The car turned the corner just a little too fast._

_His mother screamed, "Hunk! Move!"_

_He was on the ground now. Someone was on top of him. They were heavy and warm. He couldn't see them, he couldn't really see anything. He hurt everywhere. Ringing was loud in his ears and the brightness of the sun blinded him. Something was wrong. There was yelling coming through that ringing. Someone was standing over him now, his dad? And someone else. Who was on top of him? Things were blurry, everything was doubles, was he moving? Or was everything else moving?_

_What happened to the toad?_

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk opened his eyes. He was in a white room. Immediate anxiety rose in his belly. The last time he woke up in an hospital his mom was gone.

A hand, huge and calloused, appeared in his vision just before it landed softly on his forehead. "Wake tiny?" Hunk turned as best he could. His neck was stiff. Everything was stiff. Mark was sitting beside him. A relieved smile stretched just barely across his face. His big eyebrows knit together, bags too dark under red eyes. "You were out for a while," he said quietly. "They were worried because your fever was so high that..." He trailed off like he was afraid of what he had to say. "Well, that doesn't matter. They said as long as you woke up, you would be fine." 

Hunk had no idea what was going on. Marks words meant very little to him, he was too disoriented to understand what the man meant. So, he had a fever, and they took him to a hospital. Okay? Was it that important? 

Marks hand moved down to touch Hunks cheek, and then moved to his hand. Hunk had large hands. Once when Lance had fallen Hunk had to help him up, and Lance had gone on and on in either amazement or jealously, probably both, about how Hunks hand nearly covered his own back. But when Mark grabbed Hunks hand it completely enveloped it. Unlike when Amos held his hand, this was actually comforting. 

Wait, where was his dad? Hunk opened his mouth to ask and regretted it. His throat was so dry it felt like glass was scraping down it as it moved. Mark almost jumped in order to get him some water. "Here," he said carefully lifting Hunks head up for him to swallow.

After three large gulps the water was gone. His throat still hurt but it wasn't so bad. "What happened?" he finally managed to ask, "Where's dad?"

Mark moved Hunks hair out of his face. "You had an infection from a cut on your side. Your blood pressure was also really low from you not eating, and you were dehydrated. I caught you, just before you fainted and broke your nose." Mark chuckled, if only to lighten the mood, at that last little tidbit. Hunk winced, remembering the bits and pieces of his fever fueled day. "I had to shove you in a cold shower to cool you off." There was a long pause before Mark continued. "Your fever was 105 Hunk. I thought-" His voice cracked. Hunk looked away from him. Instead of wandering around the house, he should've gone to one of the neighbors for help. How stupid. 

Mark cleared his throat, "Dad went to the store. He wanted to get you something for i-when you woke up." 

Silence.

They just sat together for a while. Hunk squeezed Marks hand, Mark squeezed back. 

Finally Hunk swallowed, "I'm sorry," he said in the barest of whispers. "It's my fault, I-"

Mark stopped him, "We'll talk about it later. I'm honestly just glad you're okay."

Tears welled up in Hunks eyes. His mouth turned as far down as it possibly could. He sniffed, "I'm sorry..."

Mark looked up at him, there were tears in his eyes, "Hunk-"

Hunk didn't let him continue, "I thought you hated me. Dad said you were mad at me." Mark stiffened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"We'll talk about it later Hunk." Now he really did sound mad, it made Hunk flinch. Mark squeezed his hand and sat on the side of the bed pulling the younger boy into him, "I'm not mad at you. I never have been."

 

 

 

  

\----------

 

 

 

Lena was worried. So was Ambros and Lance, but Lena was the most obviously anxious. Hunk had been taken to the hospital two days ago. She'd received a text from Amos explaining what had happened after she had relentlessly called the man when no one would come to their door. Hunk had a bad infection from a cut, and a slew of other problems. If he didn't wake up that day, no one was quite sure what would happen to him.

Robert was staring daggers into Lance. Lance avoided eye contact. He really did have to say something. He had to. Hunk was hurt. He had to say something. 

As Lance finally mustered up the courage to tell his parents, Lena's phone rang. 

"Amos? He did!? Oh thank goodness! When will... tomorrow? Of course! Give him a hug for me, I'll see you all tomorrow." She slumped in relief. "Hunk woke up about an hour ago," she relayed, "If his fever stays down until morning he'll be able to go home." 

Lance opened his mouth. Robert was still staring at him. He had to tell them. "Uhm..." His parents turned to him expectantly. "H-how did Hunk um... get the cut if you know?" Maybe he could lead up to it? Roberts stare had turned from daggers to a lax expectation. Lena shook her head. Amos hadn't told her. Lance swallowed, "I might have an idea?" 

Lena frowned, suspicious, "Oh? Don't tell me he was here when he got it and you didn't tell-"

"No! No he didn't get it here. That's not what I meant." Her face softened a little. "I think, uh," as he spoke he got quieter, "Amos might have... done it..." 

Silence, long and cold. Robert sighed, and Lance saw him smile a little. 

"I'm sorry what?" Ambros asked, the tone in his voice suggested he didn't believe his son.

"It's just, Hunks room is across from mine and well..." Lance finally explained what he'd been seeing. He reiterated the absurd rules in the house, how Amos treated Hunk sometimes and all the bruises Hunk almost always seemed to have. It was odd, but as he explained it it seemed to also don on Lance just how often Hunk was hurt and how bad he was hurt. He should have said something sooner. Lance watched his mother turn pale. His father seemed more skeptical, not unbelieving but unsure. "And the reason he was freaking out about gaining weight was because Amos hates that hes fat!" Lance finished. 

Lance of course had no way of knowing everything that was going on in that house. But he knew enough. Robert backed up his story, saying he'd heard yelling and banging coming from the house before, and that was when Lance remembered the one day Hunk had been screaming. There was blood going down his legs, Lance hadn't known what that meant, he still didn't know what that meant. Before he could mention it both his parents were out of their seats, and telling the two boys to go to their rooms. From the tone of their voice no arguing would be tolerated. 

Lance and Robert went up the stairs. Robert patted his shoulder, "Good job," he said.

"I should have said something sooner..." Lance was honestly rather mad at himself. It was like he hadn't seen how bad it was until he decided to explain it. His mom had hit him plenty of times, a flying sandal wasn't an odd site to see, but she never flat out  _hit_  him. She didn't hurt them. He had seen Amos kick Hunk, and then keep kicking him. And he'd just drawn the curtains and pretended he didn't? God what was he thinking!?

"I should have too," he heard Robert say after a minute or two. They were sitting outside Lances room, waiting to see if they would be called down again. "I knew what was happening too, I should have said something, I shouldn't have left you to do it." Robert seemed upset with himself too. 

After that, they just sat quietly, wallowing in their guilt. 

What were they going to do now?

 

Lena did believe Lance. She believed Amos probably did hit Hunk now and then she couldn't imagine her son, or sons rather, making that up. But to the severity he was being hit she was unsure. Ambros seemed to agree. Hunk was obviously afraid of getting in trouble, they'd both seen to the lengths he would go to keep Amos happy. With Mark there, things should get better, at least for the time being, which meant even if they did call CPS there would be little for them to investigate. "What do we do?" Lena finally asked. She wanted to do  _something_ at least.

Ambros only shrugged, just as at a loss as she. "We should watch closer," he said, "If something new shows up, a bad bruise or something else, we should call." Neither was sure this infection was inflicted by Amos, and honestly there was no proof to say it was even if he did. But if Hunk was hurt again soon, maybe there would be something in the circumstances they could point out definitively. There had to be, right? And they could tell his brother to watch as well, if he didn't already know. If Mark did know this whole time though, having him around could make it worse. 

Regardless, there was no letting this go. There was no, "well he just got in trouble" Hunk was afraid of Amos. He had starved himself for days to keep from getting in trouble. They weren't going to pretend like everything was fine. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk was asleep in Marks bed. They didn't want him to be alone in his room but Hunk refused to stay in Amos's, so Mark made room for him. It wasn't like it was hard Mark had brought almost nothing with him, and Hunk didn't take up a lot of space. Still, it was the smallest room in the house, so it was a little cramped.

Hunk was burrowed down in the blankets sleeping, while Mark sat on the other side of him reading a small book he'd brought with him. The house was quiet, Amos wasn't there. Marks reading glasses fogged up as he sipped on his tea. This was a really comfortable day. If Hunk were awake, Mark would probably be reading to him, it was something he did all the time when he still lived at home. Although he wasn't sure Hunk still liked being read to. 

It was midday, they needed to eat. Mark actually hadn't been able to look around the house, he might as well while he made them something. 

There were hardly any pictures, one of each of them graduating highschool with a spot left for Hunk, a picture of the 4 of them the Christmas before Mark moved, and one of Hunk and Amos that seemed to be a little more recent. Mark frowned, there were no pictures of his mom. There should be all sorts of pictures of her, she always took pictures with them and she got so many of them printed and framed, it was almost annoying. And none of her nicknacks were out. The living room was practically bare. It was actually sad. But he supposed, it's probably easier to live without it around all the time.

Mark turned and left the room, he didn't want to be in there.

The kitchen was small but it worked, it wasn't until he went to check for food that he saw the meal chart on the fridge. It had meals planned out for the next month with serving sizes and calories. Most of the meals consisted of anywhere between 1300-2300 calories, which was normal. But there were 2 days a week that said "700 no more, no less" and the only food on them was half a slice of toast an egg and a very small amount of meat. What was this for? His dad? Why was he on a diet? And only eating 700 calories is bad for you regardless, it'd just make you go into a starvation period and fuck up your metabolism. 

He'd ask about it later.

There were some eggs and sausage, and enough veggies to make 2 omelets, Hunk liked those this should be fine. When he finished cooking he plated the food and took it up stairs, he wasn't going to make Hunk get out of bed. 

Hunk woke up when Mark got back on the bed. He rolled over, sleepy sound escaped him and he stretched out a little. Hunk yawned, and then saw the food. He looked confused.

"You need to eat so you can take your medication," Mark said handing him a plate and fork, "and it's also noon, so you should be eating anyway." 

Hunk rubbed a dry eye and took a bite. He sighed, "This is really good..." he mumbled," I didn't know you could cook." Mark smiled and began to eat his own food. He wasn't going to explain that actually he really couldn't cook, there were only three maybe four things on his roster that he could make and it stay edible. 

"Wait," Hunk stopped, "This isn't what I'm supposed to eat today, did dad say I could have this?" that was not a question Mark had anticipated, especially not in the tone it was asked. Hunk was looking at him wide eyed, as his mouth was full open and a fork was almost in. "I'm supposed to eat... what was it?" why was he so frantic? "A baked potato? I think, maybe? I should check... I really want this omelet though..." 

"Hold it what are you talking about?"

Hunk looked like he was thinking. Then he set his jaw and shoveled in the omelet. "Nothing." he said defiantly and handed mark the plate back, "I need to use the restroom." 

"...ok?" 

 

Hunk washed his hands and face. He really needed a shower but he wasn't in the mood to take one. Though he wasn't sure his mood should really effect his hygiene. Oh well, he'd take one later. Lifting his shirt he looked at the, now cleaned and stitched, cut on his side. They'd had to drain it which ended up making it bigger. How had he not noticed it was infected anyway?

The other cuts were scabbed as before and looked completely unchanged. What excuse had been used for them? It didn't matter. He wasn't going to do it again anyway, it was too much trouble. Or maybe he could do it somewhere else less likely to get infected? But he didn't even know where that would be let alone where a good place to keep it hidden was. 

Hunk poked his belly. He fucking hated it. It didn't matter, none of it mattered. 

 _"I'm not mad at you, I never have been."_ Hunk remembered Mark saying. Did that mean neither did Charles and James? It made a smile crack across his lips. 

A knock at the door, "Hunk?" Mark sounded concerned, "You've been in there for 15 minutes are you okay?"

Hunk jumped. Then ran to the door to open it. "I'm fine!" He said too loud, "I was just..." What was he doing? Staring at himself in a mirror and sulking. He couldn't tell Mark that. "washing my face."

Mark raised a brow but didn't ask anything else. The two went back to the guest room, Hunk took his medication, and Mark made sure he was comfortable before he left to get more coffee. 

They stayed like that almost all day. Sitting in bed with warm drinks, cozy and quite, reading. Mark did eventually start reading his book out loud, he wasn't that far in so Hunk could figure out what was happening through the context.

Hunk curled up in Marks side. He felt small with Mark, he never felt small. Lance was taller than him but Hunk was a lot larger and even then he was  _barely_ shorter. Mark was huge. Bigger than their dad both height and width wise. Mark was in rugby most of high school and college, so while he has a bit of a squishy belly, he was mostly muscle. Hunk hoped he got like that too eventually. 

When Amos came home he found the two boys asleep, Hunk stuffed under Marks arm. Mark still had his reading glasses on and a book in his hand. Amos smirked, all his kids were nerds. Not a bad thing to be, just funny and it didn't fit their looks at all. He decided not to wake them. Not yet anyway.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed my chapter spam!! I finally had a week off to catch up on these drafts and I ended up just pumping them out. However, I star school next week, so it might be a while till I can update again. Hopefully not too long though. Thank you for reading!!! <3

 

Lance was coming over. Actually all of them were, even Robert. Hunk didn't like Robert. He was nice but he always looked at Hunk like he pitied him and it made him angry. But they wanted to meet Mark, and see how Hunk was doing. He'd been home about 5 days and was feeling exceptionally better so Amos said they could come. He wasn't there of course, he never was. The two were sitting in the living room, watching TV when the doorbell rang. Hunk ran but Mark got their first, his steps were like 3 of Hunks that wasn't fair.

Mark grinned as he opened the door. He was about to say hello when Lance shouted, "Holy Hell you're huge!!" which garnered a smack to the head from his mother and a lot of angry Spanish.

Mark tried not to laugh. Like really tried, his face was red and his chin wobbled. Hunk just grinned.  

Ambros and Robert just introduced themselves, ignoring Lena's apparent lecture. Mark let them in, Hunk and Lance immediately went upstairs as the others went to the living room. "Hunk?" Mark asked, he hadn't expected to have to have to stay with the McClain's alone.

"I'll be right back!" he called down, and Lance waved as he followed.

Mark glanced over at the family that was standing in the middle of the living room and smiled awkwardly. They seemed nice, this shouldn't be... that bad.

"I'm Lena," the woman said, "Sorry about earlier." 

Mark shook his head, "Don't worry about it." 

They all sat down. And said nothing for too long. It was awkward. More awkward because Mark could tell they obviously had something they wanted to say. Lena was fidgeting, Ambros was making weird uncomfortable faces, and the boy Robert kept glancing up at Mark with a worried look on his face. 

"Do... uh..." Mark started, he was going to ask if they wanted water or something, really anything to get out of the room but Lena finally burst.

"We have something we need to discuss with you about Hunk." She said in earnest, scooting almost off the chair to get closer to him. Marks eyebrows pinched together slightly like he was skeptical but didn't move or say anything else. Lena slapped Ambros's thigh and he produced a few pages of paper, he handed them to Mark. 

It was a list, two columns on each page, double sided, and 4 pages long. 

"Uh... what is...?"

"Read it," All three of them said at the same time.

So he read it. 

-Sore hip

-Bad bruise on cheek

-Bruises on neck

-walking strangely

-Black eye

Mark shook his head as he read. He didn't understand. A list of different injuries? Ok? And a lot of them repeated, he wasn't going to read 4 whole pages of this. He looked up, now the three looked sad, or worried, maybe both. "...ok?" Mark said, not sure what they were expecting him to do with all this. 

Lena sighed, "That is every injury I have seen on Hunk, that I can remember anyway, from the beginning on the year to before you came."

 

Hunk opened the door and let Lance in. He'd still been sleeping in Marks room so his stuff was in there. "Look!" he said running to the side of the room he'd taken over, it was the one closest to the stairs, and farthest from Amos's wall. "I told Mark dad stopped buy me those graphic novels so he went out and got me the ones I was missing! There's 4 more still supposed to come out but oh well." Lance beamed, Mark was so cool! Robert would never buy him comics. Lance had never thought to ask the others though maybe they would get him some. 

But that wasn't all apparently, Mark had gotten Hunk some new toys, or well toys in general, Hunk didn't have toys before. They weren't anything special, nothing expensive, but considering this mean he had something for them to do now instead of just reading Lance was pretty excited. He hated to admit it but he never really liked going to Hunks house because they never did anything.  Hunk refused to watch TV until after dinner, because that was when Amos was home and would let him, and even the stuff he did have they never got out. 

Oh yeah, that reminded Lance. "So," he said picking up one of the comics, "how are you? Like, your cut thing, I mean."

Hunk raised a brow, "Fine? I mean I have to get the stitches out later but it doesn't hurt." 

"Cool, cool." Wow, that was... awkward. Lance cleared his throat, "how did you get it anyway?" Hunk froze, staring at him. Then looked down, then away, like he was guilty or something. "I mean, you don't have to tell me I was just-" Lance rambled trying to get his foot out of his mouth. This was such a stupid plan, why was this the plan.

"I did it."  

Wait what?

"Dad and Mark were arguing over the computer before he got here. I got upset and came upstairs. I ended up doing it to myself, I just didn't pay enough attention to the cuts after." Hunk shrugged.  _Shrugged_ like this was the most normal thing in the world! This wasn't normal at all! Lance had no answer to that. That was the last thing he expected to hear. "I mean, if you ever feel bad, it works, you just need something sharp. I don't really recommend it though, it's too much of a hassle after, and your stomach probably isn't the best place to do it."

Lance blinked. _**WHAT**_

 

"Dude!?" Lance almost shouted, "What the actual fuck man!?" Hunk jumped, obviously not expecting that reaction. "Are you crazy!? You could've died! Even I know you're not supposed to do that!" 

That was not the right thing to say. This was not part of the plan. 

 

Mark stared at the list. Four pages. Four double columned, double sided pages. There was no way. 

He didn't believe them. 

But he did believe them.

His dad had been weird since he got there. Hunk acted afraid of him sometimes. Hunk had hurt himself, and there had to be a reason. Was this the reason? He kept clenching and unclenching his jaw, not sure what to say to all of this. Maybe he shouldn't say anything at all. Some of these were no big deal, small bruises or scuffs. Others were worse, large hand sized black bruises, swollen limbs, walking badly, seeming to be dizzy. Those... those were bad. 

Hunk and Lance came back down then. There was something wrong and everyone could tell. Hunk wouldn't look and the McClain's, Lance looked like a defendant in a murder trial, guilty as hell. 

Mark shoved the papers under his leg so Hunk couldn't see them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the two boys said in unison.

"Can we go?" Lance asked his parents. They turned to each other, confused, and nodded. 

They all said their goodbyes, and the door was closed. Mark had handed them back their list, he didn't want it. Lena gave Hunk a hug and Hunk looked like he both wanted to melt into it, and run away from it. 

When the door closed Hunk ran up the stairs. Mark only watched. He had things to process.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

"What happened?" Lena asked after they stepped away from the door. Lance looked away. "Mijo we need to know. Did you find out how he got the cut?" 

Lance frowned, "I said something I shouldn't have... and yeah... I did." For a bit he didn't continue, he didn't want to. "He did it to himself, it wasn't Amos." 

His parents stopped walking. Roberts jaw dropped open. Just like Lance that was the last thing they expected to hear. 

"He what!?" Ambros whispered so harshly it probably couldn't be called a whisper.

Lance almost laughed, "That was my reaction." They got to their house before the conversation continued. Lance explained what he'd said. Hunk had completely shut him off after that, he wouldn't talk or even look at him. "His eyes got all glassy like he wasn't even there," Lance said, "He didn't come back until we went down stairs. It was creepy."

His parent's told him to go to bed. Robert followed behind. "That's called disassociating," he said behind Lance, "I read about it in my psych class. Basically he disconnected, and was running on auto pilot." 

That didn't sound good. 

That sounded really bad.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

After a few days Hunk stopped sleeping in Marks room. He didn't need to, and he could tell that while Mark didn't mind having 2 people in that small room was becoming a hassle. Mark didn't come to Hunks room very much, every once in a while he would come in to see what he was doing but over all he left Hunk alone. It wasn't until Hunk decided to show him his trinkets that Mark seemed more interested in hanging out in the room with him. 

"Why didn't you show me these before!? They're really well done, there's some things you could probably change but over all these are amazing!" Mark praised "Are you sure you're only 10?"

Hunk looked like he might explode he was so happy. He kept pulling stuff out, new and old, things his dad had told him never to touch again and things his dad didn't even know about. He was so excited he wasn't thinking anymore, he didn't hear the car come up the drive or Amos come inside. Hunk hadn't done any chores that day, his room was a wreck and there was practically contraband all over the floor. His back was to the door, he didn't see Amos come in. It wasn't until Mark looked up and his smile wavered that Hunk realized what he was doing.

He dropped the modified action figure.

"What are you doing?" Amos asked. He wasn't growling like he normally would, but he was most definitely mad.

Hunks eyes bulged and he stood stock still, he looked terrified. Mark glanced down at him then back up, his smile completely gone, "Dad, he was just-"

"This room is a mess and the house is dirty. I told you not to get that stuff out because it always gets everywhere." Hunk heard Amos stomp in. His hand cam into view grabbing a bunch of the stuff up off the floor. "And this stupid thing almost electrocuted you last year!" he finally shouted making Hunk flinch hard, "I told you to throw it away!" He threw it on the ground so hard it broke.

"Dad! Calm down!" Mark was standing now, "It's not that big a deal! I'll help him cl-"

"No you wont! I'm sick of you coddling him! He has chores and other things to do beside play with you all day!"

They started yelling. Hunk covered his ears, scrunching in on himself until he was on the floor shaking. He hated yelling, hated it. It made him feel bad in a weird way. His heart always pumped faster, and sometimes it was hard to breath. Now though, there were two voices, for some reason that made it worse. His eyes were squeezed shut but it was still like the room was moving around him. When he finally opened his eyes he had tunnel vision, he really couldn't breath, or maybe he was breathing too much? 

The yelling stopped. Two hands touched his shoulders in what should have been a gentle gesture but Hunks nerves screamed and it made ever thing worse. The moment he jerked and went rigged the hands left. A quiet voice came instead. 

"Are you okay?" he whispered, "everything's fine now."

No everything was not fine! Nothing was fine! Ever! Everything was panic and yelling, mean comments, and pain! Hunk was stupid to think it would stop just because his brother was there! Stupid, _stupid, **stupid**_!! Just because Amos didn't hit him didn't mean he'd suddenly started loving him again! And he knew, no matter how much Amos said "I love you" that it really meant "I hate you" or "you should have died" or "it's all your fault" and it hurt and  ** _everything hurt_**!!!

Hunk hadn't realized he was crying. And it wasn't how he usually cried, quietly, or having an occasional hiccup when he tried to breath and couldn't quite get the air in. He was full on sobbing. Loudly and painfully. How long, until Amos stopped caring Mark was there and hit him any way? How long till ~other things~ started happening again? He remembered why he'd used that razor, it was different when pain was inflicted on yourself, it was relieving instead of really painful. 

Hunk cried till he was too exhausted to cry anymore. He laid in the pile of trinkets that he would have to put away, that he never should have gotten out. 

And the same big hand gently touched his arm. Hunk didn't flinch or move this time. He was too numb at the moment.  

 

 

It took a moment for either man to realize what was happening. They were too caught up in their arguing. Mark noticed first, of course he did, and made his dad shut up. Hunk was folded in on himself, mumbling and holding his eyes and ears shut. "What's wrong?" Mark asked, trying to touch his little brother but Hunk went to rigged Mark wasn't sure he was even breathing and let go. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely worried, "everything's fine now." Hunk didn't react at all.

"He's done that before," Amos said, "it's how he reacts when he gets in trouble." Mark believed him but he knew this shouldn't be how someone reacts to getting in trouble. "He's been like that since the accident," Amos was too matter-of-fact about this and it irritated him. That was when Hunk started crying. No not crying, sobbing. Almost screaming as he did. Amos tried to leave, saying he would be fine by tomorrow and to just leave him alone for now.

Mark whirled on his dad grabbing his arm, squeezing just a little harder than he probably should have, before he could leave. "Why don't you _care_ about this!? He's sobbing! He's probably had a panic attack and you're acting like this is  _annoying_!?" Amos stared at him first. "Don't you care?"

Amos sneered at him, obviously offended. "Of course I do!" he hissed, "But after 4 years of this you start to realize you can't do anything about it! There's no way to help him until he calms down and that could take him till tomorrow." He wrenched his arm out of Marks grip. "We shouldn't have argued around him," he said looking down at his crying child, "yelling always starts it."

Mark made a face he didn't know he could make. He was angry, and confused. "You were shouting before we even started arguing, and you smashed his... thing! He was already starting to panic when you came in the room!"

Amos glared, "Then he shouldn't have gotten. it. _out._ He knew better. If you had kept out of it and not argued I would have told him to pick his stuff up and left." His voice was too quiet. Mark knew when he got like that it meant he was seething. But, Mark decided he didn't have the right to be that angry, and shut the conversation down. So Amos left.

Mark turned back around and sat on the floor beside Hunk. He'd sort of toppled over by then, still sobbing, and laid in the mess on the floor. The list the McClain's had, their conversation and what Lance had apparently seen flooded in. He didn't want to believe that. Something a kid could easily make up about an adult he didn't like. Mark didn't like thinking his little brothers best, and now only, friend would lie about that though. But then... what was he supposed to do? He just... He knew his dad. He might have a temper and yell too much, but he couldn't imagine him actually hitting Hunk, let alone hitting him hard enough to screw up his hips and make it hard to walk. But then... his dad wasn't acting how he remembered. He didn't smile or laugh like he used to, it was like all the joy in his body had been bled out. 

Even if Amos wasn't actively hitting Hunk, there was no way this place was good for him. 

Not if it left him bawling on the floor. 

Not if it had him hurting himself.

Fuck.

It was 10 minutes before Hunk stopped. Mark slowly lifted him off of the floor, he'd stayed in there the whole time, he couldn't just leave. Hunks eyes were as blank as a dolls, he didn't know what that meant. He stood up, carrying Hunk to his room and put him in the bed. He made Hunks favorite hot chocolate, grabbed a book Mark knew he liked, and went back up the stairs. Hunk hadn't moved, his eyes still looked glassy. Mark sat beside him placing the hot chocolate on the bed table for when Hunk wanted it, put on his reading glasses, took in a breath and began to read. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS A HUGE TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND BE WARY OF ANY ADDED TAGS IN THE FUTURE

 

_The sky was so blue. Warmth radiated through Hunks body, the smell of flowers and the wind on his face. His old house sat behind him, he couldn't see it but he knew it was there. An expanse of grass stretched out before him farther than a normal lawns every would but he didn't care. A delicate arm wrapped around his belly and the sent of sugar and vanilla enveloped him._

_His mom, smiled. Hunk couldn't see her face, but the smile was something that he knew, subconsciously, he would never forget. She hugged him close, her cheek next to his looking out at the sky and grass with him. "Are you okay baby?" She asked, and Hunk suddenly didn't have an answer._

_"Yes!" was what his first reaction was, because why wouldn't he be? He was warm and happy wasn't he? But before he could say it something stopped him. He suddenly didn't feel okay. Hunk felt like the sky was about to crash in on him, like the earth beneath him wanted to swallow him._

_Fear and dread curled up inside and sat in Hunks belly. No more was the warmth there to ground him, he felt his soul turn cold._

_His brothers all walked passed them, first Mark, then James, then Charles, Hunk called out to them crying. Someone could save him from the biting bitterness couldn't they? But none of them turned._

_" **Abandoned,"**   something whispered, and his moms arms fell away from him. _

_"They don't love you anymore," he heard her saying, "you killed me. I don't love you either."_

_Hunk wanted to die, the tears falling so hard and heavy the sound boomed in his ears as they fell to earth._

_He was lost, and abandoned, and alone._

_A hand the size of Hunks body crashed down on him, he knew what would be coming, he knew who's hand that was, and he didn't have the strength to fight anymore._

"Hunk?"

_Who was that?_

"Hunk?" 

_His father was pushing him down, his face buried in a sheet, the huge hands touching places they should never go and suddenly the tears burned to hot, "Please, I don't want to," Hunk cried muffled into the bed he was now on, suddenly naked and burning with heat, "Please dad, don't!"_

Before he could scream Hunk was jolted, "Hunk!"

Amos was standing over him.

"No!" Hunk cried, scrambling to get away, "I don't want to! Please!" He couldn't breath, "don't touch me, please..." he begged through gasping breaths, air was not entering his lungs. 

"Hunk, calm down," 

"No, no, no, no, no," he could do nothing but repeat the phrase, he couldn't see clearly, what was happening?

"Hunk," the voice was pleading, "what's wrong? I'm not going to touch you."

It wasn't Amos, it was Mark, sitting at the end of Hunks bed watching him with confusion and fear etched all over his face. 

Hunk had been calling out in his sleep, so Mark went in to check on him, and now he was crying so hard it didn't look like he could breathe. What was wrong? What did Hunk not want to do? 

What was Mark supposed to do? He was watching his baby brother deteriorate at a rapid pace and he had no idea how to stop it. 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance apologized, he brought some food and hoped Hunk would come over to play with him. He looked bad. Hunks eyes were puffy and red, his face read nothing but misery and while he accepted Lances apology, he still didn't want to play. 

"Lance," Mark said, "I think it would be better if Hunk didn't leave the house for a while, he's not feeling well."

 _No,_  Lance wanted to protest,  _he **needs**_ _to leave the house._ But instead Lance just nodded and asked if he could stay there. Hunk needed someone to make him relax and for fucks sake Mark wasn't doing it so Lance would.

Hunk looked up at him, hopeful but not, "No," Hunk said, "I just want to sleep." 

Lance watched Mark deflate a little out of the corner of his eye. It seemed he too was hoping having Lance around would make Hunk feel better. 

Lance walked up, set the food aside, and hugged his friend. He could tell Hunk was startled, freezing for an instant before reciprocating the hug. And then it was like he had latched on for dear life. Hunk hugged Lance so hard he cracked the smaller boys back.

Lance only winced.

"Hey," he whispered after a while, "You're always welcome to come over, if anything is ever too much,okay? My mom misses you." 

Hunk nodded into Lances shoulder and let go. Lance left, feeling the failure of his trip on his shoulders. He hoped Hunk would come by soon. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk wanted to die. 

It was a new revelation really, it had never been something he had thought about before now. But, now that he had thought about it, it was all he could think about. 

It was a weird feeling, he didn't want to kill himself really, but he also just didn't want to exist anymore either. He was tired of the pain in his chest, the constant fear he felt from simply living. Other people's lives weren't like this, why only him? 

He wanted to cut himself again, but he didn't know how, a knife? That wasn't sanitary, another infection really wasn't worth it. He didn't know where the razor blades were, maybe he could do something else. 

It made him feel better, seeing and feeling a pain he had control over.

It was dark already.   

Mark was sitting on the couch watching TV, Hunk stood in the walkway watching him. Would he care? Would any of his brothers care? Part of him said yes, but a bigger part just kept replaying the vision of them leaving him, never to look back. Mark wouldn't want to deal with him anymore either, would he? 

He went back up to his room, staring around at his things. They didn't make him happy anymore. His desk was cleaned of all his new plans, his dad had thrown them away. 

"Stop making these!" He'd yelled as he ripped the pages from Hunks hands, "I told you no more modifying things!"

Mark wasn't there then. He wasn't there for so long. No one was there.

A presence, and then a hand touched his shoulder, then the other, a voice next to his ear. "Be quiet, come to my room." 

Hunk turned slowly, Amos' hand pushed Hunk forward, leaving his hand on his back. All Hunk had to do was yell and Mark would come right? But what would Amos do if he did? and would Mark actually help him? He wanted to believe that, he really did, but there was too much doubt. No one had helped, no one ever helped. 

The door closed behind him. 

Amos kissed Hunks neck, rubbing his hands over his sides, pulling Hunks shirt up as he went. "You're skin is so smooth," the hot breath hitting Hunks neck making him flinch. "Go lay on the bed." Hunk did.

Amos, watching Hunk, pulled his shirt over his head. His dad was hefty, not fat, but his muscle was covered with a sheet of chub. Hunk could imagine the weight it had. Amos leaned over his son, kissing his cheek slowly, rubbing his little chest before trailing his tongue down the small body. 

There was a knock at the door, and both froze.

"Dad?" another knock.

Amos clamped his hand over Hunks mouth, "Uh yeah?"

"Have you see Hunk?" Mark tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"I haven't, I think he might've gone to Lances."

A long pause. 

"Okay." 

Hunk could tell Mark was suspicious, but he also could hear Mark walk away from the door. 

A few seconds before Amos continued. 

Both their pants were gone.

Amos rubbed his member on Hunks belly as he kissed him.

Hunk hated it, but he was realizing he enjoyed the attention. When Amos was slow and gentile with him. Telling him nothing but compliments and good things. This is the only time Hunk ever felt loved by Amos, but this was also when Hunk was nothing but sure Amos didn't love him. No one who loved you did this. 

He could hear his mom telling him he deserved this, he killed her, this was his punishment, he was her replacement and he had no right to expect love, even if he wanted it.

Hunk felt his hand moving, he grabbed onto Amos' hair, it was soft and curly. Amos stopped kissing his collar and looked at the boy. Hunk moved forward and kissed Amos surprising his father. Hunk felt desperate, he wanted love, he wanted it so bad. He felt like he was clawing for it, ripping it from his father if he had to. Amos kissed back hugging Hunks body to him, entering slowly. Hunk screamed into Amos's mouth.

Amos moved slowly, rubbing his fingers around Hunks nipples, pinching them slightly as he went. 

There was another knock on the door then, "Dad Hunk isn't over there," Mark was beginning to sound panicked, "open the door!" 

Amos picked his son up, put him in the closet, and closed the door.

A minute later he heard the door open, "What do you mean he isn't there!?" Amos was a good actor Hunk decided. 

"You know where he is!" Mark shouted, "Stop lying! What did you do!? Where is he!?"

Hunk could open the closet door, he was naked,  he could see the blood on his leg, it was all he needed. 

But he couldn't open the door. The idea of Mark seeing him the way he was... was worse than what was happening to him. What would Mark think of him? 

They were yelling at each other. False concerns and genuine ones mixing together into a loud amalgamation of sounds. 

The realization of what he'd done hit Hunk like a rock, the empty cold feeling took over his entire body. He kissed his dad, on purpose, because of what? Why did he do that? What was he thinking? He hadn't cried the whole time, and now he suddenly couldn't stop. What was happening to him?

There was a knife across from him. One of his dads swiss army knives. Hunk picked it up, and looked to see how sharp it was, it was plenty sharp. A minute later there was silence and soon after that the closet door opened. 

Amos was wearing nothing but his shorts. His eyes had turned frantic. A strong hand latched onto Hunks arm ripping him out of the closet and throwing him on the bed. Amos pulled off his pants, shoving Hunks face and head into the bed. Amos didn't even try to be gentile, shoving inside of Hunk so hard the scream that ripped from his sons small throat could've alerted the entire neighborhood if it hadn't been muffled. 

It didn't take long for Amos to finish and when he did he threw Hunks clothes on him and threw him out of the room. "Go tell your brother you were outside." And slammed the door.  

Hunk was still holding the Swiss Army Knife. He stared down at it. Hunk went to the bathroom and put it in the cabinet before painfully heading downstairs. 

"Mark?" he called out.

"Hunk!" Mark ran from the kitchen, latching onto the little boy, "Where were you!? You disappeared."

"I was outside." 

Mark frowned, Hunks lips were bruised, his eyes were red and puffy and he was walking funny. "Hunk, you're lying, what's wrong?" 

"I'm not, I'm fine, I'm going to take a shower." 

"Hunk?"

The shower turned on, Hunk stared at the knife in his hand. Stepping into the water Hunk waited to see if the water could warm him. It didn't. Nothing could warm him. The knife was sharp enough it didn't really hurt. Digging into the skin of his stomach and thighs until the water ran red. This could kill him if he kept going right? That wasn't what he wanted though. He didn't want to die in this house. No, he wanted to die, but he already knew he was going to leave first. Go somewhere no one could find him and just... die.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hunk remembered when he found out what his dad was doing wasn't normal. Not long after it started his school had a speaker come and talk to his year about safety and abuse. "No one should ever hit you," the old woman was hard to listen to, her thick southern accent and and puppet made it hard to want to even look at her as she spoke. For 10 minutes she spoke about what to do if someone you knew was hitting you, in a nonplayful way, to tell an adult. If it was your parents to tell a teacher, Hunk didn't want to. "No one should touch you," she said, " If it makes you uncomfortable you should say so. If someone touches you here, here, or here," the old woman had said pointing at the puppets mouth, bottom and front, "make sure to tell a parent or trusted adult." She went on and explained what it was, in vague terms but Hunk understood, and why it was bad. 

But what did you do if it was family? If you had no trusted adults? He should tell the teacher, that was something mentioned, or Charles he was still home... but he didn't want to, if his dad found out he'd get hit. Hunk didn't want to get hit. And Charles... Charles wasn't nice to him either, not in the same way, but his brother obviously didn't like Hunk anymore. 

That was four years ago and Hunk wished he'd said something then, staring at his reflection and seeing himself in the mirror was painful now. He didn't see himself, he saw nothing. 

His thighs were beginning to sting, they were scabbed over but they still hurt sometimes. He kept the knife in one of his shoes to hide it when he wasn't using it and Amos hadn't noticed yet it was missing. Even if he did Hunk was pretty sure he would just assume he lost it. 

Something had left Hunk, whatever small piece of him that gave him hope was gone. His dad obviously no longer cared that Mark was there, the amount of times it had happened in the last week was enough to tell him that. It seemed as if Amos got off at the possibility of getting caught, Hunk wasn't sure what he was going to do if that ever happened. 

He had a plan though.

Over the weekend Amos was going to take Mark with him for help at work, Hunk could leave, he didn't know where to go yet but it didn't matter, and he would hopefully be gone before they came back. Some sort of grief washed over him then. He hoped that no one would find his body, that seemed to make the idea less savory.

Hunk had a few days to figure out how to nonchalantly say goodbye, figure out the best ways to do this. He couldn't do much research though, Mark would find out if he did. It appeared overdose would be the least painful though, so Hunk had looked to see if there were any pills in the house. Just one, some Advil. That would work. 

"Hunk?"

Hunk jumped, almost throwing the bottle in the air before hiding it behind his back and turning.

"What are you doing?" Mark's eyebrows hugged close together, "What are you holding?"

"Nothing I was-"

Mark stomped closer, tearing Hunks arm from behind his back, "Why do you need Advil? and why hide it?" Hunk could see the wheels turning but they weren't coming to a satisfying conclusion. "If you have a head ache or something you don't have to hide it Hunk." Marks face softened, the worry gone. It made Hunk sad. But of course he wouldn't know. "I thought you were holding something else, I'm sorry."

"What did you think I was holding?" 

Marks answer was unexpected, a simple hug.

"Do you love me?" The question was out of Hunks mouth before he could process it. 

Mark stiffened slightly, not expecting that, "What?" He asked pulling back, "of course I do? What kind of question is that? Do you love me?" 

Yes, yes Hunk did. Very much.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

The next couple of days felt off. Like everyone knew something was wrong. Amos completely ignored Hunk, Mark wouldn't stop watching him. 

Hunk himself felt anxious, like he was under pressure to hide. But he was wasn't he? He couldn't act on the pain in his stomach and legs or Mark would investigate, he couldn't act differently or Mark would get more suspicious than he already was. They couldn't know, even Amos would be worried, Hunk knew that much at least.  

"Hey," Mark knocked before opening the door, Hunk was sitting on his bed reading, "I have a surprise, come with me."

Hunk put down the book, sad he wouldn't get to finish the series, and followed his brother. 

They went down to the computer room where a web cam was set up with a microphone sitting next to the key board. On the screen were two familiar faces. 

"Hi Hunk!" His brothers shouted. 

Hunk only stared at them, wide eyed and shocked. Charles was wearing the blue hoodie Hunk and his dad had sent him for Christmas the year before, James had cut all his hair off. Hunk grabbed Marks shirt into a fist. "What... what are-"

"We realized something," Mark said, pushing Hunk toward the computer, "and we have something to say too." 

In unison all three said, "I'm sorry." 

The room felt like it was spinning. "Why?"

"We left you," Charles.

"And we never came back," James.

"You were right, we did avoid you," Mark.

"And we're so extremely sorry." 

Hunk stepped back. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Dad said you were fine," Charles went on, "and we sort of fooled ourselves into thinking you didn't need us. But according to Mark dad has been..."

"Horrible? Angry? Probably the worst person to be stuck alone with for more than a couple of hours at a time?" James finished the sentence.

"Regardless," Mark put up a hand to stop James from ranting, "We didn't think, and we're sorry. Charles and James are going to set up times throughout the week to call you, I will do the same when I get back, and all of us are planning on visiting at least once a year from now on. If I can get dad to... I would like to take you with me when I go back." 

Hunk turned on him, "What?" 

Mark smiled, hoping Hunk would agree to go. 

"But, but you have school."

"I graduate in December."

"And work."

"I work from home most of the time."

Hunk wracked his brain, there had to be something else, "Your girlfriend?" 

Mark beamed, "Oh yeah, you haven't met Gem yet have you?" He turned to the computer then, "Hey honey?"

A woman's voice called back, "Yes!?"

"Come meet Hunk!"

A second later a small black woman with locks in a pale pink dress stepped behind Charles. "Oh aren't you cute!" She beamed. 

"H-hello," Hunk said awkwardly. 

"If this is about what I think it is, honey you can stay as long as you like."  

 

 

After the call ended Hunk went back to his room, head spinning. What was he supposed to do now? He had a chance to leave, but no Amos wouldn't let him. His brothers were back, but now he was inconvenient. They had to work him into their lives, what did that say about him? 

Conflicting feelings.

Happiness but not, frustration and excitement. Why was this happening. He finally had an out and now he felt obligated to stay. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Mark and Amos were gone. Hunk stared at the bottle. He picked it up, opened it... and closed it again. Suddenly he was too nervous. 

Just down the bottle and leave the house, just down the bottle and leave the house, just down the bottle-!

Hunk got up, and left the house, leaving both the bottle and knife untouched on the bathroom counter.

 

Lance sent another paper airplane flying through the window, this was the third one. He hoped it made it this time because he was running out of paper. 

Instead of landing neatly inside the window like Lance had been trying to make it do, it bounced off the glass and fell to the bushes. 

"...The window is closed. Dammit."

Lance heard laughing behind him. Robert was standing in the doorway watching. "Did you not look to see?" He asked still chuckling.

"Oh shut up Robert, I'm gonna go back over to check on him." Lance brushed passed his older brother and sped down the stairs almost straight into his mom.

"Aye! Mijo what are you running for!? Be careful!"

"Sorry Mom, I want to go see Hu-" Lance opened the door only to get hit in the face, lightly, but it startled him. 

"Sorry!" Hunk jumped, "I wasn't looking!"

"Did you just knock on my face?" Lance asked incredulous before the fact that Hunk was standing in front of him processed. "Wait... You're out of the house?"

Hunk looked down, "Yeah... I was um..."

Lena came up behind Lance then, "Hunk! How are you? Have you been ok? Come in! sit down." She pulled the little boy into the house, ushering him to the kitchen, "I'm making hot chocolate! Do you need anything?" 

"Mom."

"We have some water in the fridge-"

"Mom!"

"And Lance has some snacks he'd probably not mind sharing, right Lance?" 

" _MOM!_ "

Lena stopped talking. Looking back at her son Lance rolled his eyes at her. Hunk looked uncomfortable, she hadn't seen that face in a while. "Oh nene what is it?"

"Nothing I just um... Mark and Dad aren't home, so I thought I would come here." 

She frowned, he sounded different, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't want to be home alone."  _I'll die if I stay alone, please, please, please, please._ Almost two weeks of planning, and suddenly he didn't want it anymore, but he also knew he would, he could convince himself, it was already eating at him. 

"Of course mijo, go play upstairs with Lance, ok? I'll bring you two something to drink soon."  

Lance's room was slightly cleaner than the last time Hunk had been there, he could see most of the floor and the only clothes out were the ones thrown in the corner in a pile. 

"Video games?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, please." 

They played for most of the afternoon, Robert at one point came in and played with them. Lena brought in Hot Chocolate, some cookies and bowls of soup for lunch. After a while Lance and Robert went with Hunk to get a few pieces of clothes and a blanket for him to stay the night.

Robert went to grab his toothbrush and comb for him but paused when he noticed the bottle of Advil, not because having a bottle of it in a bathroom was strange, but because there was an open Swiss Army Knife next to it, and that was. "Hey Hunk..." he called, "Why is there a knife in the bathroom?" 

Lance watched the horror dawn on Hunks face, "I don't know!" he called back, "Uh, my dad might have left it."

"Okay, I guess." Came the reply,

Lance didn't believe him. "Did you do it again?" he asked, obviously upset.

Hunk turned away from him, "Do what again?" 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Lance whispered through his teeth, "did you cut your stomach again? Let me see!" 

"What? No!"

Robert walked back in the room, to see the two boys struggling on the floor. "What the...?"

"Stop!" Hunk yelled trying to shove Lance off.

"Show me! Take your shirt off!!"

Robert ran forward, pulling Lance off and tossing him lightly across the room, "What the fuck Lance!?" 

"He's hiding something!"

"I don't care!" Lance deflated, Robert was angry, very angry, "You don't force peoples shirts off if they say no, you know better! What is  _wrong_ with you!?" 

"But, but-"

"No! Apologize or go home Lance." Robert turned his back on his brother to check on Hunk. The bigger boy lay flat on his back arms out passed his sides. He wasn't crying, he was staring up at the ceiling like a dead man. "Hunk? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Lance mumbled from behind, "I just... I want to help..."

Robert bent down to help him up. Hunk didn't take Roberts hand, instead he sat up slowly on his own, walked passed them both and out of the house. The others followed. 

Hunk went straight back to the McClain house, found Lena, and took his shirt off.

He had cuts from his chest down to his waist band and further, some healed, some healing, and some that had barely stopped bleeding. 

Everyone in the room was silent, Ambros who had just gotten home dropped the cookie he had been holding. 

Finally Lena managed a word, just one, "Why?"

Hunk didn't have any emotion in his small voice. He couldn't muster enough of himself to try. He wasn't sure what to say, that didn't help. All he could think of was, "Please let me stay, I'll die if I'm alone, I've already tried."  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short. It was supposed to be a lot longer but, I just couldn't add anything to it. It seemed really perfect like this, and every time I wrote something else into it it felt wrong. This will be the last update until mid to late December. I hope you enjoyed my holiday spam :)

Ambros called the police while Lena and Lance tried to comfort Hunk. Lena wrapped a warm heavy blanket around his shoulders, holding tight to him, Lance sat beside hugging Hunks arm.

Hunk wasn't there to feel it.

Hunk was gone before Lena could drop down in front of him and hold him after his admition. Sure, he could see and here, but nothing processed. He didn't notice the cops getting there, he couldn't register what the woman was asking, he just stared at her. 

He was back at his old house, sitting on the porch swing with soda bottle watching his mom garden. 

"You know," she said, "I think I'll try to grow some Honey Suckle this year." He had agreed, Honey Suckle would look very nice, it was his favorite flower after all, and it wasn't like she didn't grow it every year specially for him. His mom stood up, hands on hips, face covered in dirt and smiled so wide he could see all her teeth. "Look at you, little sunshine boy, you keep the flowers growing."  

And for the first time in Hunk didn't know how long, the face smiling up at him was completely clear.

His mom was so pretty. 

 

Hunk didn't respond to anything. He didn't respond to the police officers, not Lena or Lance, not even Mark on the phone. "Hunk what happened what's going on!?" Mark was begging, Hunk didn't process any of it. "Hunk please answer! Why did you-" 

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR ALREADY!!" Amos shouted from the back somewhere and an involuntary tick cause Hunk to twitch. An engine started, Mark was still talking, Hunk was still not there.

And then the quiet tears came, and no one was sure why.  

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Amos argued with one of the officers, a white woman who looked almost too young to be a cop, was trying to tell him he and Hunk needed to go with her, but Amos wasn't having it. 

Mark had immediately gone to Hunk, frantically trying to get answers, he rubbed Hunks wet cheek with his thumb before wrapping the boy in a hug. 

Hunk saw Marks face and snapped back into reality.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hunk looked around, his dad was yelling at a lady in a uniform, Mark was squeezing him almost too tight, and the entire McClain family was watching him. "What happened?" 

Mark pulled away, looking the little boy in the eyes. "Hunk," Hunk was looking around, not at him, "Hunk!" Mark shook Hunks face a little, forcing his attention on him. "You... Lena said you came in and showed her your stomach."

Hunk remembered now. He went slack in Marks arm, what on earth had he been thinking!? He hadn't not at all, something told him to show her so he did and now look what happened. 

"Can you show me? Please?" Mark whispered.

Hunk felt himself nod, but he didn't move. Mark slowly moved the blanket off of Hunk, waiting to be stopped, he wasn't. And then the blanket was off, showing the bare belly and chest that had too many cuts. Even one was too many for a ten year old to have. 

Mark covered his mouth, pulling slightly on his lip before dropping his hand. His eyes were wet, and he stepped away. 

"I'm sorry," Hunk whispered, but it was too loud from all the shouting to hear him. 

Hunk watched Mark walk away from him, passed his dad and the officer, and out the door. 

Lena bent down to wrap the blanket back around the boy, Ambros and Robert went after Mark, and Lance tucked himself in the blanket with his friend until both were sitting in Lena's lap. 

 

"Mark! Mark hold on!" Ambros chased after the young man, he'd almost made it back to the house before Ambros caught up. "Don't walk away."

"What?"

"Don't you dare walk away," Ambros stuck a finger in Marks face, "You're his brother and the one he trusts the most, don't just leave him crying in my house! What is wrong with you!?"

Mark looked down, "No I'm not, your wife is-"

"Oh don't even go there."

Robert ran up beside them then, "He's been happier sense you came back," Robert announced, "Maybe not the last week or so, but before you got here, if he was happy it wasn't real. No matter how happy he pretended to be he was always sad, and I could feel it." Marks lips turned down, eyebrows nit upward like he was trying not to cry. "When you got here it was like a light turned on, he was still sad, but there was at least something warm there."

"Hunk needs your help," Ambros continued, "we can only do so much. I know you've been trying, but you have to try harder."

"I... I need... I need to think, please," Mark said turning away from them. Hunk wouldn't talk to him, what else was he supposed to do?  

 

The white female officer pulled Hunk away from Lena, the yelling had finally stopped, "Hello Hunk," she said. Her voice was soft and smooth, "My name is Kathrine, I'm going to take you to the police station so we can talk, okay?" She picked up one of his hands, "We just want to make sure you're ok." 

Hunk pulled his hand away, Amos was looming next to the shelf staring at him. "I'm alright..." Hunk mumbled, looking down at the floor, "I don't want to be inconvenient." 

Officer Kathrine frowned, "You aren't inconvenient honey, it's important that you're safe and it's my job to make sure you stay that way. Okay?" Hunk was silent for a little while. He saw Mark walk back into the house, Ambros and Robert not far behind. They were all waiting, waiting for him to say or do something. "Honey?" Kathrine said again, and Hunk nodded.

The relief that washed over that room, was palpable. 

 


	12. Cruel

Hunk stared at the table. He was sitting in a room full of soft things, pillows and stuffed animals, all brightly colored and round. They were supposed to make him feel better right? More comfortable? That's what he'd seen on tv before, but they didn't. Not really. The person sitting across from him was trying to talk to him, but Hunk ignored them.  
He couldn't see Amos, but Hunk could feel him, sitting behind the glass, watching him, angry at him... he was there right? Of course he was he had to be. 

"Hunk?" The psychologist inched his hand across the table closer to Hunk, "Are you with me buddy?" 

Hunk nodded, glancing up at the window. 

The psychologist sighed, moving in the way to obscure Hunks line of vision. "Don't worry about what's back there, will you talk to me?" Hunk looked down not responding. "I've been told you've been hurting yourself, is that true?" 

Hunk scowled inwardly, that felt like a dumb question, that was the whole reason he was here right!? Because he was dumb and showed Mrs. McClain right!? He was mad at himself. He shouldn't have shown her. He should have just stayed home, done what he’d planned and he wouldn’t be sitting here. 

The psychologist licked his dry lips, seeing the reaction Hunk had. The question had made him mad. "Okay, can you tell me why?" he tried. "Is something wrong at home? Are you feeling bad?" 

Hunks scowl deepened. He couldn't answer. Even if he wanted to he couldn't not with his dad there. 

"I want to help you Hunk, but if you don't tell me anything I can't." The psychologist waited a few seconds. An angry tear dropped from Hunks eye but that was all and he could see the boy had no intention of answering. "Alright. I'm not going to make you, but if you need anything, call okay? I'll make sure you have the officers and my number." And he got up and left Hunk to sit alone in the brightly colored room. 

On the ride home Amos was silent. He didn't look angry, but Hunk still tried his best to be still and quiet in the passenger’s seat.

They were halfway home before Amos finally spoke. "Why did you do that?" he demanded, "Why did you scare the McClains? Do you want to get taken away!? That's what will happen! You'll get taken and shoved into a home that doesn't want you! You'll be passed around like a toy to play with and no one will love you, are you okay with that!?" When Hunk didn't answer Amos reached over and tried to smack him, "ANSWER ME!"

"No!" Hunk shouted flinching away from the giant hand, "No!" He repeated. 

Amos put his hand back on the wheel. "Don't ever show anyone your belly again, do you hear me? Ever! And I already told you to stop cutting at yourself! Do you want to get another infection!?" Hunk shook his head. "I didn't think so." 

No Hunk didn't want another infection, but he really wished he'd gone through with his plan, he wouldn't be here, doing this, getting yelled at, if he had. Maybe he still can. 

Maybe.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Mark was sitting on Lances bed alone. Lance had told him everything, everything he'd seen, and heard, through the window he was sitting next to. He didn't know what to think about it. His dad was so much worse than Mark had expected. 

Well there was one time, Lance had said, I was almost asleep when I heard them. I didn't know what it was at first but when I realized it was coming from your house I went to the window. Hunk was crying, and Amos was watching him. Mark closed his eyes remembering, Amos dragged him out of the room by the hair, and the next day Hunk had a black eye and couldn't walk very well. That was just one of the stories. Only one of so many.

Mark covered his face and started crying again. He was angry, he was so angry. He was angry with his dad, what was wrong with him!? What happened to him? When did he get like this? Why was he doing this, why hurt Hunk? He was angry with Lance for not saying anything sooner, but he was a kid too, Mark didn't blame him for not really knowing what to do, it was upsetting, he was 10. 

But Mark was mostly angry with himself and his brothers. They left Hunk there alone for years without a second thought as to how he was doing. So caught up in their awkward feelings and lives that they let their little brother wither away in an abusive house without ever checking on him. What kind of family even were they. What kind of brothers were they. 

He still didn't know everything Amos did, but he knew that he had to get Hunk out of there as soon as possible. There was no "if dad will let me keep him," anymore, letting him stay wasn't an option. 

Lena knocked on the door and Mark tried his best to stop crying before she came in but he couldn't. The look she gave him was piteous and sad and it made him feel worse.  
"This isn't your fault you know," she said walking in with a cup of coffee, "This is all his fault. He's the one acting like this, he's the one hurting Hunk." Mark took the cup without saying anything, "The only people to blame are abusers, you're a victim too."

"How!?"Mark blurted out, "How on earth am I a victim!? How is this not on me!? I didn't even... I..."

Lena touched his arm, "You thought Hunk was doing fine because Amos made you believe he was. He manipulated your feelings toward your mothers’ accident to keep you away, and then threw them back in your face to make to you feel bad. That alone was abusive. You told me yourself anytime Hunk came up Amos would bring up your mother and shut you down. It's not the same kind of abuse but it's manipulation and gaslighting." 

"How do you know?" He asked miserably, "are you a therapist?" 

Lena smiled weakly, "No, but I wanted to be. I was 1 semester away from getting my degree and had to quit."

Mark frowned into his coffee, "Why?" 

Lena sighed, "My father died, my mom was sick, and my little sister couldn't take care of herself let alone our sick mother, so I quit and moved back to Cuba." Mark looked up at her. "I knew something was wrong with Amos and Hunk and I chose to ignore the signs because I didn't want to believe it. Hunk is a sweet boy with a bright future and I didn't want to believe that his own father was trying to ruin that. I shouldn't have ignored it. I'm as much to blame as anyone else in this situation, but what has happened and been happening to Hunk is no one's fault but Amos's, no matter how bad we feel." 

The tears were still flowing but Mark had stopped crying, "That doesn't really make me feel better."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better hun, this isn't the time for that." After a moment a silence Lena stood up, dusted off her skirt and put a hand around Marks arm. "Come on," she said tugging slightly, "You should be at your house when they get back, Hunks going to need you." 

 

 

 

\---------

 

 

 

Hunk stepped through the door and directly into Marks arms. Amos walked in behind, staring at them as Mark hugging Hunk in the entryway. Hunk wasn't really hugging back, hands barely touching Marks sides. "Leave him alone," Amos said, "He needs to sleep." 

Marks eyes opened and the glare in them was hot enough to melt iron. "I will do what I want," he said matter of factly, "and you won't be telling me, or him what to do anymore."

"Excuse me?" 

Mark let go of Hunk and pushed the little boy behind him. Mark spoke through his teeth, barely containing his anger, "I know what you've been doing and I'm ending it. Now." 

Amos only raised an eyebrow at him, "And what have I been doing exactly? Or do you just have an invalid hunch?"

Mark stepped closer, looking down at his father and into eyes that were so cold it actually startled him a little. "You're an abusive asshole that uses an accident and a dead mother to control his kids and lock his youngest one into a state of lonely hell and I'm done with it." 

Amos smiled, "Is that so? Hunk what do you think?" He said looking down at the boy, "are you in hell?" Hunk didn't look at him, but shook his head no. "See? If he wanted to leave he had every opportunity to use his bad habit against me and leave. He didn't."

"Because you were there to watch him!" Mark shouted, "You manipulative asshole! You know he won't say shit if you're around, not even to me so don't fucking-!"

"Don't what!?" Amos finally yelled back, "Ask my own son questions!? If you don't want to be here you are free to leave! You're an adult! Get out then!"

Hunk sank into himself, they were yelling, he didn't want to listen, not again, his chest hurt. Mark was going to leave him again.

"I'm not going anywhere! And I'm not leaving Hunk alone with you!" 

Hunk was in the air, he could see still, it was weird and cloudy, but it was there, Mark was carrying him up the stairs whispering something. Hunk tried to hear. "Don't leave okay? We'll sleep in my bed, and I'll read to you till you fall asleep. I won't let him hurt you anymore, not as long as I can help it."

Mark set Hunk down in the bed, turned on the lamp on the table, and left the room. Hunk stared into the wall, his dad slept on the other side, how many times had he been abused on that other side and Mark never heard a thing? Mark couldn't help him. Hunk couldn't escape. Not while he was alive, there was no escaping. 

When Mark came back a minute later he had cocoa, a book, and his reading glasses. He sat next to Hunk, wrapped an arm around him, and got comfortable before handing Hunk his cocoa and beginning to read.

Mark loved Hunk, Hunk knew this, this was what actual love felt like, when someone cared about you this is how they acted.

Hunk interrupted after a few minutes of reading. "Mark," he asked, "do you think..." he was talking too quietly, Mark could barely hear him. "Do you think mom loved me?"

Whatever tension was in Marks shoulders released, sadness washing over him. "Yeah, she did, a lot."

"Would she love me like dad does if she was still around?"

"Dad... I don't think dad loves any of us Hunk. Not really. So no, she wouldn't, she would never treat you the way he does."

A short pause.

"Would she be happy to see me?" 

Mark stiffened, unsure, "What do you mean?"

"If I saw her again, would she be happy to see me?" Hunk repeated.

"If she were around," Mark said, trying to choose his words carefully, "If she were still here, she would never be unhappy to see you. She adored you." It was true. Their mom thought Hunk made the world turn. She called him her sunflower, Mark had never seen her upset with Hunk, and in a way he was beginning to realize that was one of the reasons he had ignored his little brother. He was the favorite. Whether that was really true or not Mark didn't know, but that's how it felt. And she had died trying to save him. Mark knew he was upset about their moms’ death, that was obvious, and he knew that Hunk had made him uncomfortable since because...

Mark frowned like the idea had just finally dug its way to the surface after years of sitting in the back of his mind. He resented Hunk, didn't he? Not anymore, no, but maybe he did blame Hunk and he just didn't realize it. Or maybe he did realize it and tried to pretend he didn't. Mark cried for 2 weeks after he got the call about the accident. 

His mom had died, and Hunk had 3 broken ribs, his arm, and had a concussion. She got in the way of a car that turned the corner too quickly and lost control, and somehow cushioned the blow enough to save Hunk but she was gone. Neither he nor Charles could go to the funeral, it was the middle of finals and they didn't have any money. He proceeded to pretend like Hunk didn't even exist for over a year. When someone asked him about his siblings he didn't mention Hunk, he didn't want to. Charles didn't either and when James came to school he didn't mention their baby brother either. 

Mark had never felt so low. 

It took 2 years for Mark to ask Amos about Hunk, and when he did he took whatever their dad said as truth. He didn't visit even when he had the money, and he deliberately avoided Hunk. No matter what Lena said, so much of this was their fault. Even if the abuse wasn't, the fact that Hunk was alone was their fault, part of his sadness was their fault, because they grieved for too long and blamed a 5-year-old for their grief that shouldn't have been his to hold. Even if it was unintentional, all the three of them did was help in making their little brother miserable. 

But now, now Mark was going to fix it, as well as he could. He couldn't undo the damage done but he could prevent further damage. They were going to leave, Amos wasn't going to stop them, and if Mark could help it, their dad was never going to see any of them ever again.

“Mark?” 

Mark was ripped out of his train of thought, Hunk’s arm was wrapped around Marks belly, his hand in a fist holding onto Marks shirt as tightly as he could.  
“Uh, yeah? Sorry, I-”

“I’m sorry.”

Mark frowned, pulling off his glasses to see the boy more clearly. “For what?” But Hunk was asleep. Mark took the cocoa from where it precariously sat in between their bodies and put it on the end table. He closed the book, put it next to the cocoa and set his glasses on top of it. Grabbing his cell phone he looked at the group chat including his brothers and Gem and read through some of the texts.

He started to type.

Mark: We don’t have a choice now, Hunk is coming with me.

James: What, why?

Charles: ???

Gem: Oh no what happened?

Mark: Lance, Hunk’s friend, told me some things he’s seen dad do. And he’s been hurting himself. We can’t leave Hunk with dad.

Charles: What did he do?

Charles: Did he hit him?

Mark: I feel like that’s a nice way to say that.

Gem: Did you ask them? What did Hunk say? Honey I’m so sorry

Mark: Hunk won’t answer me, and I did confront dad. He didn’t deny it. He smiled.

James: …fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr at mintwolfwriting.tumblr.com for announcements regarding all fics and other random shit I post there!


	13. Chapter 13

_Hunk woke up briefly to people in white and blue standing around him. What were they doing? Why were they there? But the sight never lasted long before being plunged back into the dark._

_Now he knew what it was, sitting on his bed waiting to be assisted he knew what had happened and he didn’t know what to think or do about it. His arm was broken, his chest always hurt and they had told him, the doctors, that it would go away but something nagged that told the little 5 year old that the ache would never leave. His mom was gone, his dad barely looked at him and the glares that came from his brother made him shiver._

_What a strange feeling it is to feel nothing at all._

_His teachers had been welcoming when he went back to school, they did what they could to make him comfortable and for all their efforts there was nothing to show because Hunk was not comfortable and probably never would be again._

_Students were never nice to him, and now suddenly they were nothing but sunshine and he hated it. No, don’t treat him different, it will only remind him of why._

_Home was simply sad. As he wait on the bed Hunk knew that the only thing that kept his dad around him then was because if he wasn’t Hunk wouldn’t be able to dress or shower or even really walk very well. There was still a sense of responsibility. But that was all. His father’s eyes had gone cold and dead and the warm brown they used to be had turned dull._

_Amos was completely uninterested in whether Hunk lived or died and the knowledge of that had shattered Hunk more than the loss of his mother._

_Did they all feel that way?_

_Of course they did._

_James looked like he wanted to kill Hunk himself sometimes and other times he would just hold_   
_Hunk and cry. What was he supposed to think of that?_

_Amos finally maneuvered Hunk into his clothes and helped him down the stairs before heading toward the door to leave for work. “James, I’m leaving, make sure you help Hunk up and down the stairs.”_

_“Sure,” came a lazy voice from the small kitchen._

_“And don’t forget to feed him again!”_

_“I said sure!”_

_Hunk flinched at the shouting. Amos walked out the door, and Hunk stood there until he heard the car drive away._

_James walked into the hallway then. He was big, not as big as their dad but still large. His hair was long and curly down his back. If you didn’t know him you would probably be afraid of him. But Hunk did know him, and was still afraid of him._

_James never hurt Hunk, but the look on his face when he saw the little boy wasn’t promising._   
_“Go watch tv.” The teen shoved Hunk into the living room and that was all Hunk saw of James that day. The only indication that his brother had been home was being called for lunch and dinner, and any other time of the day was silent. Hunk didn’t eat any of the food. He never did._

_He didn’t want it and to be perfectly honest he didn’t feel like he deserved it. So, instead, and to keep James from getting in trouble Hunk would go outside and give at lease part of his meal to the little dog across the ally. That little dog deserved it much more than he did._

_Hunk felt nothing._

_But he did though, didn’t he?_

_Hunk hurt._

_His arm, his chest, his head. They hurt. His heart, it hurt, and when his dad came back after work he hurt more._

_That’s how days were, that how weeks went. Hunk sitting in the living room watching TV alone with no one in the world to care about him._

_And then they moved. His arm was out of its cast and his chest didn’t hurt so much anymore but they moved and everything that was his moved with him. Everything but the big red fence that was his, the basketball hoop he’d played with for years that was his, the neighbor’s little dog that he played with and her puppy that had been promised him, the sunflowers his mom had grown for him, the life he had had and enjoyed that was his. Yes, all of his things, except those._

_Only one photo of his mom was put up in that house, the wedding photo, and when James asked his father where all the others went the two argued for hours leaving Hunk balled up in his room down the hall._

_What was this new feeling rising in his bones? Shaking and screaming in his body? Why was he suddenly seeing double and breathing too hard for what he was doing? Why was he crying?_

_The first time James had been nice to Hunk since the funeral was that night. Walking in to see the little boy balled up on the floor crying and coughing and breathing too hard. James ran over and cupped Hunks face, shushing him and apologizing for something Hunk didn’t know._   
_“Hunk calm down ok? Shhh…. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please shhhh…” James sat down, pulling the crying boy onto his lap and rocking slowly back and forth. James rubbed Hunks hair that had gotten too long, feeling the boney middle of a boy that used to be, not even 4 months ago, chubby. He’d been watching Hunk lose weight and he hadn’t cared. Now though, feeling the ribs that were beginning to poke out from the little boy’s body he suddenly did._

_“How about we go get ice cream tomorrow?” James whispered, he’d just gotten a new car and now would be a good time to use it. “We can get ice cream and fries, and we can sit at the park and eat by the swings. Does that sound ok?”_

_Hunk was still crying, but he’d calmed down enough to answer. He did want to go, he wanted to have fun again, and have his brother back but the voice in the back of his head told him it was too late. His brother would never really come back, James was only being nice because Hunk had been crying. He said yes anyway._

_They didn’t go get ice cream. When Hunk came back from school James was in a bad mood, and Hunk who had already grown to fear his family simply let it go and went to do his homework alone all over again._

_Amos came in that night, he bent down over his son and kissed his forehead and said goodnight. Amos didn’t leave at once though, he continued to stand over his son and just stare for longer than was comfortable before he finally cracked and said, “You know if you were dead instead I don’t think I’d care.”_

 

 

 

  
\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk woke up still wrapped up in Marks arms. His brother’s chin resting on his head and his giant hand tangled in Hunks hair. It was warm.

Hunk slid away and out of his brothers grasp, off the bed and to the bathroom. He didn’t know what time it was but the sun wasn’t up yet. The house was dark, the only light on being the bathroom light and Hunk wasn’t sure he could get back to Marks room with it turned off now that he had gotten used the lights.

He was a little bit sad. He would be dead by morning and he really wished he’d managed to say something to Mark before he was gone but if the idea was to make it look like he’d died in his sleep than leaving a note would ruin everything. He looked back at the empty bottle on the counter and frowned.

He finally did turn out the light and in doing so managed to miss his father opening his bedroom door. Hunk got all the way to Marks door, just one step from being inside, when Amos’s hand wrapped around his mouth.

Hunk squeaked, and Amos’s voice came from just beside his ear. “Shhh… Don’t wake him up. Come on.” He sounded sweet, like how normal parents spoke to their frightened children, but Hunk didn’t ever see Amos as sweet. He hadn’t in a long time.

Amos led Hunk into the room and closed the door behind them.

 

 

 

  
\----------

 

 

 

  
_James had stopped passingly glaring at Hunk, but the image of his angry face had already burned itself into the boys mind and the look of someone who didn’t want him there was too strong. It’d taken more than a year for that glare to finally go away. But now it was just an empty glance thrown his way now and then and maybe, if Hunk was lucky, James would smile and say some dumb joke while they sat together._

_But there was something that scared Hunk more than James glaring at him. James was graduating that year and that meant that Hunk would be alone with Amos from then on._

_Something was wrong with their dad. He didn’t think James had noticed it yet but Amos was different. Hunk didn’t know how but something was about to boil over with him, and Hunk really hoped he wouldn’t be alone when it happened but… he would wouldn’t he? He always was._

_Hunk could feel it. He could feel the floor beneath his feet crumbling and giving way._

_James was gone for the weekend, something for football, and it was the beginning of everything._

_He was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon, mindlessly munching on some snack he’d been given when the front door opened and slammed. Hunk turned to see his dad in the doorway. Ominous, looming, like a shadow that didn’t belong and the glare from that looming figure was so hot his gaze burned._

_Hunk shrunk back._

_Amos stepped closer._

_“You,” he said, teeth bared like a dog, “You fat fucking-” Amos lunged._

_Hunk jumped away narrowly missing the angry arms reaching for him and he ran. Hunk didn’t know where to run to, where was he going? His room? Yes his room._

_“Get back here you cow!”_

_Why was he in trouble!? What did he do!? Amos was mad because he was eating? But he was supposed to be gaining weight! Why was he mad!!?_

_The door closed but the stomping feet of the inevitable doom was still marching down the hallway._

_Amos didn’t even try to open the door, he just kicked it down._

_“Dad!? Dad what’d I do!?” Hunk almost screamed hiding in the corner as far away from the man as he could be._

_Amos didn’t answer. He marched over, grabbed his son by the hair and slammed him head first into the wall._

_Hunk saw stars. His ears were ringing and he didn’t understand what was happening until the hard knee made contact with his belly._

_“I fucking hate you, you son of a bitch!” Amos yelled, “You are a worthless little cow you know that!?” Hunk was coughing and crying on the floor when Amos grabbed his face and picked him up again. “You ruined everything!” Amos growled as close to Hunks face as he could get, “You killed you mother and ruined all of our lives and I fucking wish you were the one that died because at least then I might give a shit about you.”_

_Amos dropped the boy back to the floor, stomping away before saying “Maybe I’ll find some use for you, but right now you’re nothing but a money drain.”_

_Hunk never did figure out what had made Amos mad, but from then on anytime James wasn’t home the fear of getting beaten was strong. It happened too many times and yet no one seemed to notice, and if they did, they didn’t care. James had asked what happened to Hunks door and it got written off as Hunk falling into it. From then on James didn’t ask questions._

_Hunk had not quite turned seven yet._

 

 

 

  
\----------

 

 

 

 

Mark woke up with a bad feeling in his stomach. Hunk wasn’t in bed, it was still dark out, and Mark didn’t see a single light on in the house. Mark reached for his glasses and phone on the table, it was four a.m? “Hunk?” He said, quietly at first and then again just a little louder, “Hunk? Where’d you go?” He slid out of bed and to the door, “Hunk?”  
And then he noticed the lump in front of Hunks door. “Hunk!?” Mark ran.

Hunk was laying, almost as if he’d been dropped, right next to his door. He was breathing. Mark jumped up to turn on the hall light and saw something he was afraid of. Hunks little body looked pained and twisted in the wrong way. He was sweating and breathing heavy and red, there were bruises on his neck like he’d been choked, and Mark didn’t know what to make of it at first. The worst thing was that he looked like someone had carelessly thrown him away, and he had the horrible feeling that he had been thrown away.

It only took two seconds for Mark to process but it felt like it had taken far longer. Mark scooped Hunk up and ran out of his house, not even bothering to tell their dad or grab his stuff.

 

 

 

  
\----------

 

 

 

  
_Hunks seventh birthday was the worst day of his life. He was given a cake, he was given presents, but it was all formality. No one wanted to be there, not that there was any guests, only Hunk, and James, and Amos._

_James was trying, Hunk didn’t know that though. They sat and ate cake together, and James tried to take Hunk out for snack’s but it felt like an obligation to Hunk more than any kind of actual fondness._

_Amos was suddenly farther distant than before, he handed Hunk a plate of cake, a present, and then walked away. It was a weekend unfortunately, so Hunk was stuck with them all day. Sitting with James was fine, it had gotten to the point that Hunk didn’t mind being around his brother._

_But his dad? Hunk did not like being near his dad. Not anymore._

_James never noticed._

_That night after James went out to see some friends Amos disappeared. He went up to his room and stayed there. Hunk, not sure what to do now that everyone was gone, also went to be alone in his own room._

_That didn’t last long._

_Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Hunk jumped, a shock of something, fear or anxiety, burning down his back. When he didn’t answer right away another knock came, harsher and more insistent than before._

_Hunk jumped up, rushing to open the door before it opened on its own._

_Amos stood there, looming over him like he often did now, but he wasn’t glaring. Amos didn’t look angry. “Hunk,” he said stepping inside, and closing the door behind him._

_“Y…yes?” Hunk backed away, Amos wasn’t glaring but there was something in his eyes that Hunk did not like. It was dark and gleaming and it looked wrong on such a calm and placid face._

_“Your bother will be gone until morning,” Amos said, “Do you want to come sleep with me?”_

_Hunk frowned. “Why?”_

_Amos didn’t answer, he only stepped forward, prompting Hunk to step back again. “I’m sorry,”_   
_Amos said, “I really am.”_

_No. No something was wrong, something was so very wrong._

_“Why?” Hunks voice came out in a squeak, he didn’t understand but he wanted to run. Run out of the room and all the way into nothing, he didn’t care he just didn’t want to be there anymore._

_Amos reached forward, and shoved Hunk onto the bed._

_Hunk screamed._

_It hurt._

_No one came to save him._

_Hunk laid there for hours after. Unable to move or even want to move. He didn’t know when he finally fell asleep but what he was met with were just nightmares to relive what just happened and he woke up shivering from the cold and fear and shock of it all._

_He tried to tell James the next day. James did not listen, in fact, he seemed to be annoyed that Hunk was talking to him, and the boy could feel whatever was left of him shrink into nothing. He would never try again, he decided. He would never try to tell someone again because to be met with contempt was too much._

_He just wanted to lay under the covers and disappear._

_He didn’t get to._

_It wasn’t a daily occurrence, but it was often. It made Hunk angry to realize that his father was actually nicer now. He seemed happier now. He was laughing and smiling and acting like he used to but then he would get mad and Hunk would pay for it. He always paid for it._   
_And still James never noticed and Hunk was starting to think he was just stupid because it seemed so obvious that something was wrong but that later turned into the realization that James wasn’t noticing because he didn’t want to._

_By the time James graduation came around Hunk had resigned himself to the fact that while his brother might have been nicer near the end, he still didn’t like or want to be around Hunk. James felt the same way their dad did. He would have rather Hunk died than their mom. So, that meant, they all probably felt that way._

_And Hunk felt more alone, and unwanted._


End file.
